De Animemachine 2  Bishounen Island
by Kimmetje
Summary: Na twee jaar in de echte wereld hebben Kimberley en Marloes nog steeds veel verdriet om Duo en Heero. Als ze bij toeval ontdekken dat bishies uit hun favoriete animes verdwenen zijn, storten ze zich in een nieuw avontuur.
1. De Ben en Jerry's machine

Als je denkt: _Hè? Dit verhaal heb ik toch al een keer gelezen?_

Dat kan wel kloppen! Ik heb al mijn Nederlandse verhalen overgezet van mijn Bobo-is-tha-bomb account op dit account. De reden hiervoor is dat er nogal wat heisa was om een van mijn Engelse verhalen in de Gundam Wing categorie en ik voor de zekerheid mijn Nederlandse verhalen verplaatst heb. De inhoud is niet veranderd, ik heb alleen hier en daar fouten verbeterd. In essentie is het nog steeds hetzelfde verhaal als een aantal jaar geleden.

Veel plezier met lezen!

Kimberley: "Yatta! We're back from Hell!"

Marloes: "Juist... Talk about insane."

Kimberley: "Hihi... Alright... laten we beginnen met de Animemachine 2!"

Marloes: "Ja. Woot Woot! Eigelijk moeten we niet zo vrolijk zijn! In dit hoofdstuk zijn we zielig."

Kimberley: "Uhuh… nou laten we maar beginnen! Veel plezier met lezen!'

Marloes: "Gundam Wing is niet van ons, en dat zal het helaas ook nooit zijn."

**Hoofdstuk 1 - De Ben en Jerry's machine.**

Met een zware zucht gooit Marloes haar tas op de grond als ze de flat binnenkomt. Het was een lange rotdag geweest, omdat Luitenant Apenvlo, zoals ze hem altijd noemde, haar de taak had gegeven alle toiletten op de basis schoon te maken. Ze sloft de woonkamer in, waar Kimberley met haar knieën tegen haar borst getrokken op de bank zit. Ze staart naar de tv die aanstaat. Kim Possible rent heen en weer over het scherm, maar Kimberley lijkt niet door te hebben wat er eigenlijk in de tekenfilm gebeurd.

Marloes: "Hoi…"

Kimberley: "Yo…"

Marloes: "Hoe was college?"

Kimberley: "Ik ben niet naar de laatste geweest…"

Het was niet de eerste keer dat Kimberley een college miste of eerder naar huis ging. Het gebeurde eigenlijk best wel vaak. Marloes maakte zich zorgen. Straks zou haar nichtje haar propedeuse niet halen. Alleen maar omdat… omdat ze Duo miste.

Ze waren nu alweer twee jaar terug in de echte wereld. Marloes miste Heero ook nog steeds, maar ze had haar werk in het leger, en dat bood haar wel wat afleiding. (Marloes: "Hehe… mannetjes afknallen!"). Kimberley dacht te veel na. En dat zorgde ervoor dat ze zich niet kon concentreren op school.

Marloes loopt de keuken in en schenkt wat vruchtensap in een glas. Ze loopt vervolgens door de woonkamer de gang in en gaat naar een lege kamer. Nou ja, leeg is de kamer niet. In het midden staat een Ben en Jerry's machine. Probleempje: het ding werkt niet. Iedere dag probeert Marloes de machine aan de praat te krijgen, maar het lukt niet. Maar vandaag, besluit ze, zal het haar lukken.

Ze gaat aan het werk en na een uur hoort ze de deurbel gaan. Ze hoort Kimberley door de woonkamer sloffen en de deur open doen. Ze hoort Incarnita opgewekt ratelen over haar nieuwste vriendje en rolt met haar ogen. Kimberley is aan het eind van de avond niet te genieten. Al dat gekwetter over vriendjes, maakt haar altijd depressief. 'Heel leuk,' denkt Marloes.

Ze draait met de moersleutel aan een moer en grijnst. Dit moet hem zijn. Ze drukt op de rode knop. Maar de machine doet niets.

Marloes: "Aah! Godver! Rot ding! Doe het!"

Ze gooit de moersleutel tegen de machine en geeft het ding nog een trap na.

Kimberley zit ondertussen weer op de bank ze een ontploffing hoort. Ze valt van schrik van de bank en ziet dat Incarnita zichzelf een halve whiplash heeft bezorgt omdat ze haar hoofd te snel omdraaide.

"Woohoo! Yes!"

Marloes komt de kamer binnen gedanst. Ze doet de hamsterdans en zingt ondertussen: "Oeh oeh! Hij doet het! Hij doet het! Hij doet het!"

Incarnita trekt een wenkbrauw op: "Wat doet het?"

Marloes krabbelt in haar nek en grijnst schaapachtig: "Onze… eh… Ben en Jerry's machine!"

Incarnita: "Bestaan er zulke machines dan?"

Marloes: "Ik heb hem zelf ontworpen!"

Incarnita staat op en loopt de gang in. Marloes volgt haar, een beetje nerveus. Incarnita staat in de kamer en inspecteert de machine.

Incarnita: "Ik zou zweren dat ik dit ding eerder gezien heb."

Marloes: "Oh ja? Nou ik heb hem pas twee weken."

Incarnita loopt terug naar Kimberley: "Ik ga weer. Ik zie jullie van de week weer."

Marloes heel zachtjes: "Hehehe… echt niet!"

Kimberley staat op om haar zusje er uit te laten. Als Incarnita weg is, loopt ze zonder wat te zeggen naar een andere kamer en sluit de deur. Tien minuten later klinkt er een verschrikte gil. Marloes stormt de kamer binnen. Kimberley zit voor de tv in de Animekamer, een kamer die ze speciaal hebben ingericht voor al hun manga's en animes. Kimberley staart naar het scherm.

Marloes: "Wat is er?"

Kimberley wijst naar het scherm: "Kijk…"

Marloes kijkt naar het scherm. "Ja?"

Kimberley: "Kai en Rai zijn verdwenen."

Marloes kijkt weer naar het scherm en ziet dat Kimberley Beyblade aan het kijken was. Tyson en Max zijn in beeld te zien, maar Rai en Kai staan er niet. Wat eigenlijk raar is, omdat ze wel in deze scene zaten.

Marloes: "Hoe kan dat nou?"

Kimberley zet de dvd uit en rent naar de kast en trekt een DNAngel dvd uit de kast. Ze stopt hem in de dvd-speler en zet hem aan. Ze zapt door naar een scene en inderdaad. Dark is ook verdwenen. Ze gilt en rent terug naar de kast. Een Yu-Gi-Oh! dvd laat hetzelfde zien. Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Tristan en Duke zijn allemaal verdwenen. Kimberley is ondertussen half hysterisch en rent weer naar de kast. Ze maakt een doos open en Marloes gilt.

Marloes: "Nee! Niet aanzetten! Ik wil…"

Maar het is al te laat. Kimberley zet de Gundam Wing dvd aan en staart naar een lege cockpit van Wing Zero. Deathscythe is ook leeg. Trowa, Quatre en Wufei zijn, net als Heero en Duo nergens te bekennen. Als Kimberley doorzapt, ontdekken ze dat Milliardo en zelfs Treize verdwenen zijn.

Kimberley: "De bishies zijn weeeeeeeg!"

Marloes: "Dat zie ik ook wel! Maar welke idioot ontvoert er nou Treize?"

Kimberley: "Een gestoorde maniak!"

Marloes: "We moeten dit onderzoeken."

Ze loopt de kamer uit en gaat naar de kamer met de machine. Kimberley volgt haar.

Kimberley: "Wat ga je doen?"

Marloes grijnst mysterieus: "Herken je dit ding niet?"

Ze wijst op de machine.

Bij Kimberley gaat er een lampje branden. Ze kijkt naar de rode knop. Het is duidelijk te zien dat er boven de knop ooit een grote sticker heeft gezeten.

Kimberley: "Hoe komt ie hier?"

Marloes: "Ik heb hem meegenomen van die missie."

Kimberley: "Echt?"

Marloes: "Yip. Maar Incarnita had hem onklaar gemaakt. Dus ik heb zitten knutselen. En hij doet het weer!"

Kimberley: "Dus… we kunnen… we kunnen terug?"

Marloes: "Uhuh…"

Kimberley doet nu ook de hamsterdans: "Oeh oeh! Oh yeah! You did it!"

Marloes drukt op de knop van de machine en zet hem aan. Ze begint wat in te typen. Dan drukt ze nog een keer op de knop.

Marloes: "Ben je er klaar voor?"

Kimberley: "Uhuh!"

Het bekende zwarte gat ontstaat en slokt de meiden op. Ze zijn absoluut klaar voor een nieuw avontuur!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 1 -**

Kimberley: "Zo! Dat was dat!"

Marloes: "Oeh… I'm so exited."

Kimberley: "Oke! De vraagjes:

Wat zullen de meiden aantreffen als ze terug komen in Gundam Wing?

Waar zijn alle bishies gebleven?

En wie heeft ze ontvoerd?"

Marloes: "Dat lees je de volgende keer in De Animemachine 2, Bishounen Island!"


	2. Een ongewone ontdekking

Kimberley: "Oeh… hoofdstuk 2! Waar zullen we nu weer belanden?"

Marloes: "Uch uch… ahem… ik weet het al."

Kimberley: "Jaaah… ssst… Oké, waar waren we gebleven?"

Marloes: "Gundam Wing is nog steeds niet van ons, maar als ik de loterij win, koop ik de rechten op! Muahahahaha!"

Kimberley: "Ahem… juist. Insanity is just around the corner."

**Hoofdstuk 2 - Een ongewone ontdekking**

Ergens in het midden van de oceaan, ligt er een onbewoond eiland. Nou ja, volgens de statistieken is het onbewoond. Maar in werkelijkheid is dit eiland heel erg bewoond. Het is het domein van de koningin in het roze.

Dit eiland is hermetisch afgesloten van de buitenwereld. Je kan er naar binnen, maar of je er ooit weer uit komt is nog maar de vraag. Het eiland is namelijk omringt door een koepel van laser stralen. Het is duidelijk dat de koningin niet wil dat er iemand van het eiland afgaat.

Ooit was er een gestoorde maniak met enge wonderwenkbrauwen. Hij zat ook op dit eiland. Foutje van de koningin. Deze maniak hield heel erg van Phantom of the Opera. Maar er was geen theater op het eiland. Op een dag besloot hij om de poging te wagen en hij probeerde van het eiland af te komen.

Helaas, zijn poging mislukte. Zijn geroosterde en gecrispte lichaam hangt nu, ter waarschuwing, voor de ingang van het eiland. Sinds zijn dood, heeft niemand ooit nog geprobeerd om van het eiland te ontsnappen. En de koningin heeft nog een ander maatregel getroffen. 's Nachts worden de bewoners opgesloten in kooien en worden er gemuteerde dino's op het eiland los gelaten. En rond het eiland zwemt er een enorme reuze octopus. En ja, deze is ook gemuteerd.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EEN MUIS!"

De kreet klinkt door de stille haven. Een meisje met rode haren rolt geïrriteerd met haar ogen en loopt naar het dek van het enorme schip dat ze aan het onderzoeken is. Op het dek, dat onder het vuil en het stof zit, rent een meisje met blond haar hysterisch heen en weer.

Marloes: "Stel je niet zo aan, joh!"

Kimberley: "Neeeej! Haal hem weg!"

Marloes kijkt rond en ziet dat er nergens een muis loopt. Ze zucht.

Marloes: "Hij is al weg. Kom op. We zoeken naar aanwijzingen. Weet je nog?"

Kimberley kalmeert en loopt naar haar nichtje toe.

Marloes: "Ik heb nog niets gevonden. Er is hier iets vreemds aan de hand."

Kimberley: "Het lijkt wel of ze in het niets zijn opgegaan."

Marloes: "Inderdaad."

Kimberley: "Ik maak me zorgen. Straks is er iets heel ergs met ze gebeurd."

Marloes: "Laten we daar alsjeblieft niet van uitgaan. Kom op. Ik wil een kleinere boot huren en dan de zee opgaan. Kijken of we daar wat kunnen vinden. Volgens die man bij de ingang, had hij Quatre en Duo hier vier maanden geleden nog gezien en daarna nooit meer."

Ze lopen terug naar de ingang waar er ook boten gehuurd kunnen worden. Marloes huurt een speedboot en de meiden gaan de zee op. Ze varen uren rond. Kimberley tuurt door een verrekijker, op zoek naar aanwijzingen die hun naar de verdwenen bishies kan leiden. Plotseling ziet ze een grote rotspartij die boven het water uitsteekt. Ze ziet dat er een half vergane sloep bij ligt.

Kimberley: "Hé, Loes. Kijk dit eens."

Ze geeft haar nichtje de verrekijker. Marloes kijkt er doorheen.

Marloes: "He? Wat is dat nou? Laten we een kijkje nemen."

Marloes stuurt de boot in de richting van de rotspartij en meert even later aan. Kimberley kijkt naar de rotsen en trekt een gezicht.

Kimberley: "Wees voorzichtig. Er liggen hier zee-egels."

Marloes stapt voorzichtig op de rotsen en ontwijkt de zee-egels. Ze komt aan bij de sloep. Ze gilt als ze ziet wat er in de sloep ligt.

Marloes: "Gatver. Saw is hier nog heilig bij."

Kimberley komt naar haar toe en trekt een gezicht. In de sloep ligt een half vergaan skelet.

Kimberley: "Yakkes…"

Haar oog valt op de voorkant van de sloep. Ze stoot Marloes aan.

Kimberley: "Kijk!"

Op de voorkant van de sloep staat met sierlijke letters: _Titanic 2, Reddingsloep nummer 1_.

Plotseling herinnert Marloes zich de dag dat de Titanic 2 over de Peacecraft Princess was gevaren. Heero had toen een sloep overboord gegooid. Ze kijkt naar het skelet. Op de schedel zitten nog een paar plukken haar. Blauw haar.

Marloes: "Oh mijn God. Het is Hilde!"

Kimberley: "Kijk, wat heeft ze in haar hand."

Marloes trekt aan het boek, dat het skelet vasthoud. Het skelet laat niet los en ze geeft er een ruk aan. Het volgende moment klinkt er een luid gekraak en heeft Marloes het boek in haar handen, met Hildes botten er nog aan. Blijkbaar was ze erg op het boek gesteld.

Marloes: "Iewl…"

Ze schud het boek en de handen vallen eraf. Ze opent het boek.

Kimberley: "Wat staat erin?"

Marloes: "Het is een soort logboek. Er staat coördinaten in. En een soort verhaal over haar laatste uren."

Kimberley: "Huh?"

Marloes: "Ze gestikt in een stuk zee-egel. En ze schrijft dat Relena zich op een raar eiland bevindt. Daar zijn de coördinaten van."

Kimberley: "Laten we een kijkje nemen op dat eiland."

Marloes: "Jup."

Ze verlaten Hilde en haar zeemansgraf en gaat op weg naar de plek waar Relena zich bevindt. Kimberley tuurt weer door de verrekijker en slaakt een gil als ze het eiland in het oog krijgt. Marloes zet de koers in. Als ze het eiland naderen ontdekken ze dat er losse stukken hout in het water drijven. Er drijven ook kratten in het water en Kimberley spert haar ogen wijd open als ze ziet wat er in de kratten zit.

Kimberley: "Aah! De nieuwe collectie Björn Borg boxers!"

Marloes ziet op een stuk hout nog een keer die naam staan.

Marloes: "Hebben ze ook een Björn Borg in Gundam Wing?'

Kimberley grijnst: "Blijkbaar."

Ze houdt een krat vast: "Kijk! Ze hebben ook bikini's!"

Ze passen een aantal bikini's en even later grijnzen ze allebei tevreden. Ze zijn zo tevreden dat ze niet doorhebben dat er een aantal onheilspellende golfjes op hen afkomen. De golven worden groter en groter.

Kimbereley: "Uh… Ik wordt zeeziek."

Ze hangt over de reling en geeft over. Marloes kijkt om zich heen en ziet plotseling een reusachtige tentakel uit het water oprijzen.

Marloes: "Oooooh shit. Kim?"

Ze tikt haar nichtje op haar schouders.

Kimberley: "Laat me… Ik moet kotsen."

Marloes: "Nee. Kijk achter je."

Kimberley: "Nee!"

Ze geeft nog een keer over. Marloes trekt een angstig gezicht als ze nog een tentakel uit het water ziet komen. De tentakels glijden over de reling aan de andere kant van de boot en kruipen over het dek.

Marloes: "Kim, ik denk dat we een probleem hebben. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

De tentakels grijpen de meiden bij de enkels en tillen ze in de lucht. Terwijl ze daar zo op hun kop hangen, ziet Marloes dat Kimberley toch nog een beetje groen ziet.

Marloes: "Gaat het?"

Kimberley: "Wat denk je? Ik kom er achter dat Duo ontvoerd is, krijg een hartverzakking van een muis, zie Hilde's halfvergane lijk, wordt zeeziek, en nu hang ik ondersteboven aan een reuze inktvis. Wat denk je nou? NATUURLIJK GAAT HET NIET!"

De tentakels gaan omhoog en tilt de meiden hoger de lucht in. De inktvis steekt zijn kop boven water en spert zijn bek open.

Marloes: "AAAAH! HIJ GAAT ONS OPETEN!"

-Eind hoofdstuk 2-

Kimberley: "Een cliffhanger!"

Marloes: "Oeh… spannend!"

Kimberley: "Wat zal er nu gaan gebeuren?"

Marloes: "Ik doe de vraagjes vandaag:

Zal die inktvis ons echt opeten?

Zullen we er ooit achterkomen wat er met Björn Borg gebeurt is, of is hij ook opgevreten door die reuze inktvis?

En zullen we ooit nog aankomen op dat eiland?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	3. Bishounen Island

Kimberley: "Oké, Marloes is op het moment bezig met het lezen van mijn eerste Linkin Park verhaal… en ze lacht zich rot. Hmmm… en ze krijgt er allemaal ideeën voor, terwijl ze eigelijk moet nadenken over dit verhaal. Anyway… ik begin maar vast."

**Hoofdstuk 3 - Bishounen Island**

Kimberley krijst moord en brand als de inktvis haar laat zakken.

Kimberley: "NEEEEEE! Ik wil niet!"

Marloes kijkt hopeloos toe, hoe de inktvis zich voorbereid om haar nichtje te verslinden. Kimberley ziet nog steeds groen en ze spartelt, in de hoop dat ze misschien los kan komen.

Op zijn kop hangen als je zeeziek bent, is niet zo goed voor je maag, want plotseling geeft Kimberley over… in de mond van de inktvis. De inktvis brult en geeft zijn tentakels een zwieper. De meiden vliegen door de lucht. Hoe dichter ze bij het eiland komen, hoe beter Marloes kan zien dat er lasers om het eiland geïnstalleerd zijn. Vanaf de hoogte kan ze zien dat er in het midden van de laserkoepel een rond gat zit. Ze hoopt maar dat ze daar doorheen vallen.

Marloes: "Kim?"

Kimberley: "Ja?"

Marloes: "Zullen we het redden tot dat gat?"

Kimberley: "Ik hoop het!"

Gelukkig heeft de inktvis een goede worp en de meiden vliegen door het gat. Ze belanden in een grote boom. Marloes hangt half geradbraakt aan een grote tak. Kimberley zit iets hoger.

Kimberley: "Hé! Ik ben niet meer zeeziek!"

Marloes heel sarcastisch: "Joepie…"

Kimberley klimt naar beneden en gaat naast Marloes op de grote tak zitten.

Kimberley: "Wat nu?"

Marloes: "Ik moet effe bijkomen."

Opeens horen ze geritsel onder zich. Kimberley kijkt naar beneden en ziet een jongeman met donkerbruin haar en blauwe ogen naar haar opkijken. Hij heeft geen shirt aan en draagt alleen een paar zwarte zwemshorts. Kimberley's ogen worden groot en dan rollen ze naar achteren in hun kassen.

Voordat Marloes doorheeft wie haar nichtje gezien heeft, valt Kimberley achterover uit de boom. Ze beland boven op de jongen die onder haar gewicht op de grond valt.

Marloes: "Kim?"

Ze klimt gauw uit de boom en trekt haar bewusteloze nichtje van de jongen af. De jongen gaat rechtop zitten en kijkt geïrriteerd naar Kimberley die langzaam bij haar positieven komt.

Kimberley: "Waah… ik had een vage droom…"

Marloes: "Eh…"

Kimberley: "Ik droomde dat ik Seto Kaiba zonder shirt zag."

Marloes: "Dat was echt."

Nu buigt Seto zich ook over Kimberley heen. Haar ogen worden groot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Een grote groep vogels vliegt op, in de hoop aan het gegil van de blondine te ontsnappen. Ze vliegen door de lasers en veranderen in vogelboutjes met een '_poef_'.

**Op dat moment, net buiten het woud:**

Het irriteerde hem verschrikkelijk dat hij hier al de hele tijd vast zat, de wereld niet kon overnemen en dat allemaal zonder enig vrouwelijk schoon op dit vervloekte eiland. Ja, je had de koningin, maar die vond hij nou niet bepaald aantrekkelijk.

Hij hoorde gegil en keek op en zag een vuurwerk van vogelveren. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw op. Nieuwsgierig ging hij het woud in. Het gegil klonk als dat van een… vrouw? Het was in ieder geval een hoge gil. Toen hij vlakbij de plek was waar hij de vogels had op zien vliegen, kwam hij Kaiba tegen, die met een geïrriteerde blik in zijn ogen zich een weg baande door de bosjes. Had Kaiba zo gegild?

Bakura: "Wat is er in jou broek gekropen?"

Kaiba: "Wat moet je?"

Bakura hoort geritsel en ziet twee meisjes uit de bosjes komen. Zijn ogen worden groot. Eindelijk vrouwelijk schoon! En nog wel in bikini's!

Het blonde meisje wijst naar hem en valt flauw. Het meisje met het rode haar kan haar nog maar net opvangen.

Marloes: "Kaiba! Het zou handig zijn als je even hielp!"

Kaiba: "Ik dacht het niet!"

Marloes: "Grr… Arrogante…"

Bakura: "Hulp nodig?"

Marloes: "Denk maar niet dat ik haar aan jou toevertrouw! Zelfs niet als je de laatste vent op aarde was!"

Bakura kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. Kaiba zendt hem een blik die zegt _'je wilt het niet weten'_. Hij haalt zijn schouders op en draait zich om.

Kimberley wordt weer wakker: "Marloes… dit moet stoppen."

Marloes: "Ja, je wordt een beetje zwaar."

Kimberley: "Weet je zeker dat die paddenstoelen die ik tijdens de lunch gegeten heb wel champignons waren? Ik heb allemaal waanvoorstellingen. Die vent zou toch niet stiekem paddo's in mijn eten hebben gedaan?"

Marloes: "Dus je wou zeggen dat inktvis ook nep was? En dat skelet van Hilde ook?"

Kimberley: "Die waren echt toch?"

Marloes: "Jup. Nou ga staan. We moeten verder."

Ze volgen Kaiba en Bakura naar een kleine baai waar er nog meer shirtloze jongens op hun wachten. Kimberley kijkt om zich heen. Marloes ook. Allebei hopen ze dat Duo en Heero er tussen lopen, maar ze zijn er niet.

Marloes: "Ik zie Heero nergens. En de rest ook niet."

Bakura: "Bedoel je die gek met die lange haren?"

Kimberley: "Hé! Dat is Duo! En hij is niet gek!"

Marloes: "Je meent het."

Bakura: "Die gasten worden vastgehouden door die roze muts die zichzelf de koningin van dit eiland noemt."

Marloes en Kimberley in koor: "Relena?"

Bakura: "Ik ben blij dat ik daar niet zit. Ze zitten vastgeketend aan haar troon."

Kimberley: "WAAT? Oh, als ik haar te pakken krijg!"

Marloes: "Beheers je! We moeten eerst zien uit te vinden wie hier allemaal zit en hoe we ze terug krijgen naar hun eigen wereld."

Bakura: "Schiet wel een beetje op, ik moet nodig de wereld overnemen."

Kimberley: "Alles op zijn tijd en jij neemt toch de wereld niet over. De Farao zorgt daar wel voor."

Bakura: "Haha! Dacht je! Die loser houd mij echt niet tegen!"

Kimberley: "Wil je wedden?"

Bakura: …

Plotseling klinkt er een kreet: "VROUWEN!"

Kimberley en Marloes zetten grote ogen op als ze een grote stofwolk dichterbij zien komen. De stofwolk maakt plaats voor alle bishies die zich op het stand bevinden. Ze komen allemaal op hen afgestormd.

Marloes: "AAAAH! RENNEN!"

Kimberley en Marloes draaien zich om en rennen terug naar het woud. De stofwolk met jongens achtervolgt hen.

Kimberley: "Neeeee! Duooooo!"

Marloes: "Hij kan ons hier niet horen. Ren door!"

Ze komen aan bij de grote boom waar ze eerst in zaten. Marloes klimt bliksemsnel omhoog. Kimberley volgt haar en even later zitten ze hoog in de boom, terwijl de jongens zich allemaal onder de boom verzamelen.

Als Kimberley alle bishies ziet die onder de boom staan, rollen haar ogen weer weg en zakt ze tegen de boomstronk aan. Marloes zucht en drukt haar tegen de boomstam aan, om te voorkomen dat ze weer uit de boom valt en weggevoerd wordt door een paar op hol geslagen jongemannen.

Ze herkent wel een hoop jongens… Kai en Ray uit Beyblade, Dark uit DNAngel, Yami, (natuurlijk) Bakura, Seto (duh…), Joey, Tristan, Night en Soshi van Absolute Boyfriend en nog veel meer. Wat moest Relena met al die jongens? Was ze gek geworden? Wacht, ze was altijd al gek… maar dit sloeg alles.

Plotseling kwam er nog een jongen bij de groep staan. Het was Marik. En hij had een hakbijl bij zich.

Marloes: "Uh-oh…"

Ze hoort Bakura grinniken en dan in een kwade lach uitbarsten.

Bakura: "Muahahahahahaha!"

Marik lacht met hem mee en begint op de boom in te hakken met de bijl. Marloes kijkt angstig toe. Wat waren die twee psychoten van plan?

**Een uur later:**

**-KRAK!-**

Marloes gilt als de boom begint te kapsijzen. Kimberley wordt eindelijk wakker.

Kimberley: "Wat gebeurt er? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

De boom beland op de grond en de meiden klauteren tussen de takken door. Bakura en Marik staan hun grijnzend aan te kijken, de rest van de jongens houd zich wat meer op de achtergrond. Bakura grijpt Marloes en gooit haar over zijn schouder heen. Marik doet hetzelfde bij Kimberley. De meiden spartelen, gillen en Marloes beukt zelfs met haar vuisten op Bakura's blote (hehehe…) rug. Het mag niet baten. De jongens gaan op weg door het woud.

**- Eind hoofdstuk 3 –**

Kimberley: "Zo dat is eindelijk af…"

Marloes: "Ik hoop dat iedereen een fijne kerst heeft gehad… Alvast gelukkig Nieuwjaar!"

Kimberley: "Wees voorzichtig met vuurwerk, als je het al afsteekt, Ik wel… hehehe… de brievenbus gaat er dit jaar weer aan… MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Marloes: "Juist… Ik zal de vraagjes wel doen…

Waar nemen de bishies ons mee naar toe?

Wat zal er gebeuren als de avond valt?

Wat gaat er nog meer gebeuren op Bishounen Island?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	4. Gemuteerde Dino's

Kimberley: "Jeej! Nieuw hoofdstuk!"

Marloes: "Hehehe..." * haalt een schaar tevoorschijn * "Snip Snip!"

Kimberley: "Uh... Oké! Marloes heeft haar issues in dit hoofdstuk. Je komt er vanzelf wel achter!"

Marloes: "Hehe... Snip Snip!"

**Hoofdstuk 4 - Gemuteerde Dino's**

**Eerst nemen we een kijkje bij Marloes, die 'ontvoerd' is door 's werelds grootste psychopaat:**

Marloes: "Zet me neer!"

Bakura: "Nee."

Marloes: "Ja!"

Bakura: "Nee!"

Marloes: "Ja!"

Bakura: "Nee!"

Marloes: "Nee!"

Bakura: "Ja!"

Marloes: "HAHA! Zet me neer!"

Bakura: "Best."

Marloes had tijdens haar ritje over Bakura's (naakte) schouder (* kwijl kwijl *), niet helemaal door waar Bakura haar mee naar toe nam. Ze waren aan beland bij een enorme kooi. Marloes kijkt naar de kooi en zet grote ogen op.

Marloes: "Ga je me hier in opsluiten?"

Bakura: "Correctie. Hier sluiten ze **ons **in op."

Marloes kijkt de kooi rond: "Iewl! Er is maar een bed! Jij slaapt op de grond!"

Bakura: "Ik was hier het eerst! Jij slaapt op de grond!"

Marloes: "Nee!"

Bakura: "Ja!"

Marloes: "Nee!"

Bakura: "Ja!"

Marloes: "Ja!"

Bakura: "Nee!"

Marloes: "HAHA!"

Bakura: "Oh shit! Nu doe ik het weer!"

Marloes: "Muahaha! Het bed is van mij!"

Bakura: "Grr..."

**Over naar Kimberley: **

Kimberley is nog steeds een beetje aan het bijkomen van alle toevallen die ze heeft gehad. Marik draagt haar door de jungle van het eiland naar een rotspartij.

Kimberley: "Waar gaan we heen?"

Marik: "Naar mijn kooi."

Kimberley: "Kooi?"

Marik: "Die roze bitch houd ons vast in kooien."

Kimberley: "Maar daarnet liep je nog vrij rond."

Marik: "Tegen de avond is dit eiland niet veilig."

Kimberley: "Nee, bij jou ben ik ook niet veilig!"

Marik: "Geloof me. Ik ben minder gevaarlijk."

Kimberley: "Dat valt nog te bezien."

Ze komen aan bij Marik's kooi. Kimberley ziet dat de hoek van de kooi onder water staat. Er hangt een roze douchegordijn. Oke dan, Marik en roze?

Alsof hij haar gedachte kan lezen: "Het was het enige wat ik kon vinden."

Kimberley: "Jaja..."

Marik grijnst: "Mijn kooi is de enige plek op dit eiland waar zoet water is. Je kunt dus alleen in mijn kooi een bad nemen..." – perverse glimlach –

Kimberley: "Iewl!"

Marik: "En het kost vijf euro!"

Kimberley: "Vuile Aflegger!"

Marik: "Hoewel ik voor jou ook wel een vriendenprijsje wil maken."

Kimberley: "En wat zijn de condities daarvan?"

Marik: "Dat ik erbij mag zijn!"

Kimberley: "Aaaaarg!"

**-** **BAF -**

Marik ligt gestrekt en is bewusteloos.

Kimberley: "Heheh... wraak tijd."

Ze gaat de kooi doorzoeken en vind een schaar. En een zak met geld. Ze neemt de zak met geld en de schaar mee. Ze knipt Mariks haar eraf en gebruikt vervolgens de schaar om de kooi te openen. Ze sluit de kooi achter zich en gaat met haar zak geld op pad.

**Over naar Marloes: **

Marloes en Bakura liggen zo ver mogelijk bij elkaar vandaan op het bed. Bakura grijnst en kruipt voorzichtig dichterbij.

Marloes vliegt plotseling van het bed of met een kreet.

Bakura: "Hehehe..."

Marloes: "Dat deed je expres!"

Bakura: "Hoe kom je erbij?"

Marloes staat op en grijnst.

**- BAF -**

Bakura is bewusteloos.

Marloes: "Hehehe.. wraaktijd!"

Ze doorzoekt Bakura's kooi en vind een hoop lianen en een schaar. Ze gaat met de schaar naar Bakura en begint zijn haar te knippen (behalve zijn konijnenoortjes).

Daarna pakt ze de lianen en verlaat de kooi.

**Terug naar Kimberley:**

**Twee uur later:**

"!"

Kimberley rent zo snel als ze kan door de jungle, achtervolgt door een raptor die een beetje buiten proporties is. De raptor ziet Kimberley als een lekker hapje.

Plotseling klinkt er verderop een mismaakte vrouwelijke tarzankreet.

"AAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHA! – Uche uche -"

De grond begint te trillen. Uit het struikgewas doemt opeens een enorme dinosaurus op met twee hoofden.

Kimberley: "AAAAH! Godzilla!"

Ze slaat linksaf, maar in haar haast heeft ze iets over het hoofd gezien.

**- KUNK! -**

Dat was een enorme eikenboom. En Kimberley ligt nu bewusteloos onder de boom, terwijl Godzilla en de Raptor nog steeds dichterbij komen...

Zal Kimberley nu opgegeten worden? Of heeft ze nog iets anders over het hoofd gezien?

Godzilla heeft namelijk een tuig om dat van lianen is gemaakt. En Marloes zit op zijn rug.

Marloes: "Hortsik!"

Godzilla grijpt de Raptor en vreet hem in een keer op.

Marloes: "Goed zo, Zillie!"

Ze laat Zillie stoppen onder de eikenboom.

Kimberley wordt wakker. "AAAAAAAAAH! EET ME NIET OP ALSJEBLIEFT!"

Marloes: "Kim! Hij is ongevaarlijk!"

Kimberley: "Welke idioot temt nou Godzilla?"

Marloes: "Deze idioot!"

Marloes stapt weer op Zillie en strekt haar hand uit naar haar nichtje. Kimberley aarzelt.

Marloes: "Schiet nou op!"

Kimberley: "Wat gaan we doen?"

Marloes: "Onze jongens terughalen!"

Kimberley stapt ook op Zillie. Marloes stuurt de dino in de richting van de westkust van het eiland. Plotseling geeft Kimberley een kreet.

"Wacht! Mijn zak met geld!"

Marloes: "Wat?"

Kimberley: "Ik heb een zak geld meegenomen uit Mariks kooi. Misschien kan hij nog van pas komen. Ik heb hem tussen de struiken verstopt toen dat geval achter me aankwam!"

Ze gaan terug om de zak geld te halen en zetten dan koers in de richting van Queen Bitch Relena...

**- Eind hoofdstuk 4 -**

Marloes: "Hehehe... ik was niet de enige die snip snip gedaan heeft!"

Kimberley: "Zullen ze boos zijn, denk je?"

Marloes: "Daar kun je wel op rekenen... met die psychopaten!"

Kimberley: "Ik zal de vraagjes wel doen deze keer:

Zullen we Relena en de jongens vinden?

Wat zullen Marik en Bakura doen als ze wakker worden?

En wanneer vinden we Björn Borg nou is een keer?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	5. De roze Dictator

Kimberley: "Hello again!"

Marloes: "Jeejtje, wat zijn wij snel zeg!"

Kimberley: "Dat moet ook wel… Als we het al af willen hebben in mei mogen we wel opschieten."

Marloes: "Wel jammer, dat er nog niemand heeft gereageerd op de contest voor de Animemachine 3!"

Kimberley: "Nah… wil er niemand de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld bezoeken? De contest is nog steeds open, dus geef je snel op! De regels staan op mijn profielpagina!"

Marloes: "Laten we beginnen aan het hoofdstuk."

Kimberley: "Gundam Wing is nog steeds niet van ons. Was het maar zo'n feest, dan hadden we nu ontzettende lol."

**Hoofdstuk 5 - De roze Dictator (a.k.a. Mission Impossible GW-style!)**

Het is doodstil in het knalroze paleis waar Relena verblijft. Hier en daar klinkt er een zacht geschuifel. Kimberley en Marloes liggen in de ventilatieschacht die langs alle kamers loopt. Voor de gelegenheid hebben ze hun bikini's verruild voor strakke zwarte badbakken. Er was niets anders te vinden op het eiland. De badbakken waren aangespoeld op het stand (Ze kwamen vast ook van de boot van Björn Borg). De zak met geld kwam inderdaad goed van pas. Er zat ook nog een plattegrond van het paleis in. Op het moment hangt Marloes boven een kamer, die op de plattegrond aangegeven staat met een kruisje. Ze schuift het rooster opzij en steekt haar hoofd de kamer binnen. De maan verlicht de kamer. Marloes trekt zich terug en kijkt weer op de plattegrond.

Marloes: "Juist…"

Kimberley: "Wat?"

Marloes: "Kijk eens…"

Kimberley kijkt ook de kamer in en ziet dat het een badkamer is. En ze ziet ook dat het douchegordijn weg is.

Kimberley: "Het is maar goed dat we 's nachts ingebroken hebben. Als ik overdag een badderende Relena had gezien, had ik ons meteen verraden!"

Marloes doet het rooster weer op zijn plek. Ze blijven even heel stil zitten om te horen of er niet iemand door de gangen van het paleis loopt. Uit een van de kamers klinkt een hard gesnurkt.

Marloes: "Jezus, wie is er hier een bos aan het omzagen?"

Ze kruipen verder door de schacht en komen aan bij de kamer waar het gesnurk vandaan komt. Marloes haalt ook hier het rooster weg en legt het naast zich neer. Ze wil zich voorover buigen om door het luik te kijken als ze plotseling uitglijd. Ze valt door het gat. Kimberley kan nog net het touw vastgrijpen dat Marloes om haar middel heeft gebonden.

Marloes hangt met een verschrikte uitdrukking op haar gezicht, twee centimeter boven een slapende Relena. Hun neuzen raken elkaar nog net niet. Marloes beweegt zich niet, uit angst dat het verschrikkelijke roze monster wakker wordt. Plotseling beweegt Relena en mompelt ze iets. Marloes kijkt verschrikt naar wat Relena aanheeft als het laken naar beneden gaat door haar beweging. Roze veertjes…

Marloes heel zachtjes: "Iewl…"

Relena: "Mmm… morgen…"

Marloes: "Wat is er morgen?"

Relena: "Nieuwe bedienden…" - Snurk -

Marloes: "Kim! Trek me op!"

Kimberley begint aan het touw te sjorren en Marloes wordt omhoog gehesen.

Marloes: "Het enige wat nu nog ontbreekt is het Mission Impossible deuntje."

Kimberley: "Je bent wel een hele mislukte Tom Cruise!"

Marloes: "Hou je mond! Ik zie er een stuk beter uit!"

Kimberley: "Daar zijn de meningen over verdeeld!"

Marloes zit weer in de luchtschacht en doet het rooster op zijn plaats. Ze blijven weer even heel stil zitten luisteren naar geluiden. Dan gaan ze op weg naar het volgende rooster. Ook uit deze kamer klinkt gesnurk. Marloes haalt het rooster weg en kijkt in de kamer.

Marloes: "Aha!"

Kimberley: "Wat?"

Marloes: "Björn Borg. Alleen is hij in onze wereld een stuk jonger. Nu is het jouw beurt."

Kimberley laat zich door het luik zakken en Marloes laat haar aan het touw naar beneden zakken. Kimberley kijkt naar de slapende Björn Borg. Haar oog valt op het nachtkastje. In een glas water ligt een kunstgebit. Een aan een van de posten van het bed hangt een toupetje.

Kimberley: "Juist… Hij is inderdaad een stuk ouder."

Ze bekijkt de rest van de kamer en ziet twee roze gewaden hangen die verdacht veel op nonnenpakjes lijken. Kimberley kijkt naar Marloes die ook de pakjes ziet.

Marloes: "Neem ze mee."

Kimberley: "Maar ze zijn roze!"

Marloes: "Alles hier is roze! Neem ze mee!"

Kimberley grijpt de twee pakken en Marloes hijst haar weer omhoog. Ze doet het rooster weer op de plek. Als ze er zeker van zijn dat alles stil is vervolgen ze hun weg. Bij het volgende rooster kijkt Marloes Kimberley aan.

Marloes: "Deze kamer is leeg. We kunnen hier wel met zijn tweeën naar beneden."

Eerst laat Marloes zich aan het touw naar beneden zakken. Kimberley volgt haar. Even later staan ze allebei in een grote ruimte. Kimberley draait zich om. Het licht in de kamer gaat aan.

Marloes: "Het licht reageert op beweging."

Ze kijken de kamer rond en zien tot hun verbazen dat aan weerzijden van de kamer in de muur grote nissen zijn. Er zit tralies voor elke nis. En achter de tralies zitten het Gundam Wing jongens.

Heero: "Marloes?"

Duo: "Kimberley?"

Marloes en Kimberley: "Hoi!"

Duo: "Wat hebben jullie aan?"

Marloes: "Ja… het lijkt op een zwarte versie van de Baywatch badpakken."

Marloes haalt plotseling een poederdoos tevoorschijn.

Wufei: "Dit is nou niet echt het moment om je neus te poederen!"

Marloes: "Dat maak ikzelf wel uit! Kim opschieten."

Kimberley: "Marloes, je weet best dat je neus poederen in dit soort situaties vragen om onheil is! Weet je nog wat er gebeurde toen ik mijn neus poederde?"

Marloes: "Oh ja… toen verloor je jouw BH, eh.. haarband!"

Kimberley: "Begin je nou alweer?"

Marloes: "Sorry… Kon het niet laten!"

Marloes blaast wat poeder uit het poederdoosje. De poeder dwarrelt door de lucht en Kimberley ziet plotseling dat er laserbeveiliging in de kamer is. En zij en Marloes staan precies op een plek waar geen laserstralen rijken. Ze trekt een wenkbrauw op.

Heero: "Relena hoopte dat ik zo niet zou kunnen ontsnappen."

Marloes: "Laserstralen houden jou echt niet tegen."

Heero heel chagrijnig: "Ja, maar Gundanium tralies wel."

Kimberley en Marloes beginnen hun weg naar de zijkant van de kamers, voorzichtig laserstralen ontwijkend en af en toe poeder blazend. Als ze de zijkant van de ruimte bereiken grijpt Kimberley Duo's hand.

Kimberley: "Ik heb je zo gemist!"

Duo: "Ik jou ook!"

Marloes: "Hee-bear!"

Heero grijnst naar haar.

Plotseling klinkt er het geluid van een deur die open gaat. Kimberley en Marloes verstijven. Zouden ze ontdekt worden? Het angstzweet breekt hen uit.

Björn Borg komt de kamer binnen gewandeld, zijn armen voor zich uitgestrekt als een zombie. Kimberley en Marloes kijken elkaar verbaast aan en Kimberley wijst op Björn Borg.

Kimberley op een fluistertoon: "Ziet hij ons?"

Marloes op een fluistertoon: "Volgens mij slaapwandelt hij."

Duo ook op een fluistertoon: "Dat doet hij wel vaker. Die lasers hebben DNA herkenning. Hij kan er gewoon doorheen lopen zonder dat er een alarm afgaat."

Björn Borg loopt een rondje door de ruimte en gaat dan weer weg.

Marloes veegt haar voorhoofd theatraal af. "Phieuw… dat scheelde weinig."

Ze was alleen even vergeten dat het angstzweet haar eerder was uitgebroken. Een zweetdruppeltje valt van haar vinger en door de laserstraal.

Meteen gaat er een oorverdovend alarm af.

Wufei: "Stomme Wijven!"

Kimberley en Marloes kijken elkaar aan. "Rennen!"

Ze gaan er als de bliksem vandoor en rennen naar de andere kant van de ruimte. Ze gooien de deur open en rennen door een grote kamer. Aan alle kanten van de kamer staan wassen beelden van mensen.

Kimberley: "Hé! Dat is Dorothy!"

Marloes: "En dat is Catherine!"

Ze komen bij het eind van de kamer.

Marloes: "Hé, en die lijken op… ons?"

Kimberley: "Echt niet! Ik heb niet zo'n grote kont!"

Ze horen stemmen achter zich. Ze draaien zich gauw om en nemen dezelfde houding als de wassen kopieën van zichzelf aan. Ze staan op een been, hun wijsvingers naar elkaar reikend, als in een soort ballerina pose.

Relena, in verschrikkelijk lelijke roze met veren beplakte nachtjapon, komt de ruimte binnen, gevolgd door een horde wachters. Ze kijken op hun gemak de kamer rond.

Kimberley tussen haar tanden door: "Schiet op! Ik krijg kramp!"

Marloes: "Ssst!"

Uiteindelijk, na tien minuten, concludeert Relena dat er niets mis is. Ze draait zich om en verlaat met haar wachten de kamer. De deur valt dicht en een paar minuten horen ze gesnurkt.

**- plop -**

Kimberley en Marloes zakken in elkaar op de grond.

Kimberley: "Pff… Ik dacht dat ze nooit zou weggaan."

Marloes: "We moeten hier weg."

Kimberley: "Terug dan maar?"

Marloes: "Hmm…"

Ze lopen de zaal door en komen weer in de ruimte bij de jongens.

Trowa: "Volgens mij had Relena haar lenzen niet in. Ik heb nog nooit twee mensen zo slecht zien poseren."

Kimberley: "Hou je mond! Ze is er toch in getrapt? Probeer jij maar eens zo lang stil te staan in die houding!"

Trowa: "Ik zou het tien keer beter doen. En nog op een touw ook!"

Marloes: "Don't get me started, Circusboy!"

Kimberley: "Shit. Ons touw is weg!"

Quatre: "Relena dacht dat het die ene jongen was, die wel vaker inbreekt."

Kimberley: "Wacht… is dat een psychopathische Egyptenaar met lang blond haar?"

Quatre: "Eh… ja…"

Kimberley: "Aha… dus zo komt hij aan zijn douchegordijn. Maar goed. Hij heeft wel een andere look aangemeten gekregen."

Marloes: "We moesten maar eens gaan."

Milliardo: "Haal je ons hier niet eens uit?"

Marloes: "Oh jawel hoor. Maar dit hoort allemaal bij ons briljante plan!"

Kimberley: "We hebben niet eens een plan!"

Marloes: "Ssst!"

Milliardo rolt met zijn ogen. "Amateurs… we zijn gedoemd om hier als slaaf te leven."

Marloes: "Hé! Hou je in. Ik ben niet een militair meester-strateeg die achter tralies zit! Ik militair meester-strateeg die jullie gaat redden met mijn briljante plan!"

Milliardo: "Oh Woopie… de zoveelste gestoorde soldaat."

Kimberley: "Ze is wel prettig gestoord ja!"

Marloes: "Kim, kom op! We moeten echt gaan."

Kimberley en Marloes verlaten de kamer en gaan op zoek naar een andere onopvallende uitgang. Ze komen langs de bediendevertrekken.

Kimberley: "Als we nu eens hier doorheen gaan."

Marloes opent een deur en ze gaan een kamer binnen. Ze kijken hun ogen uit. Enorme hemelbedden, een jakuzi die ze door de open badkamerdeur kunnen zien, kortom: enorme luxe (wel alleen in het roze).

Marloes: " Zouden hier Relena's nieuwe bedienden hun intrek nemen?"

Ze moet opeens denken aan de roze nonnenpakjes die nog steeds in de ventilatieschacht liggen.

Marloes: "Ik heb een plan…"

**- Einde Mission Impossible, eh… Hoofdstuk 5 -**

Kimberley: " Jaja… eindelijk Björn Borg en de jongens gevonden!"

Marloes: "Nou dat was me een avondje wel."

Kimberley: " Zeg dat wel! Doe jij de vraagjes maar."

Marloes: "Goed, hier gaan we dan:

Wat is mijn briljante plan?

Zou Relena snel doorhebben dat wij het waren, in plaats van Marik?

En wat gaat er verder allemaal gebeuren op het eiland?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"

Kimberley: " Vergeet je niet op te geven voor de contest en tot de volgende keer!"


	6. De infiltratie

Marloes: "Muahahaha…. Hihihiihi… hehehe…."

Kimberley: "Juist… In ieder geval hebben we een review!"

Marloes: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kimberley: "Ja… laten we maar beginnen."

**Hoofdstuk 6 - De infiltratie**

Aangezien Kimberley en Marloes nog steeds hun plan aan het uitwerken zijn, en geloof me, daar is niets boeiends aan, laten we eens is een kijkje nemen bij Relena. (Marloes: "WAT?" Kimberley: "Sssst! Je verpest onze dekmantel.")

Iedere ochtend als Relena wakker wordt, is het eerste wat ze doet: haar verschrikkelijk lelijke met veren beplakte roze nachtjapon verwisselen voor een lelijke roze jurk. * shudder shudder *

Daarna gaat ze ontbijten. Hierbij zijn haar favoriete bishies aanwezig, en dat is niet op vrijwillige basis. De jongens (inclusief haar broer) zitten vastgeketend aan de tafel.

Na het ontbijt gaat ze haar handtekening oefenen in een roze schrift: _Relena Yuy, Relena Peacecraft Yuy, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft Yuy_…. En ga zo maar door.

Na een uur schrijft ze in haar roze dagboek:

_Lief roze Dagboek,_

_Vandaag heb ik mijn toekomstige handtekening geoefend. Ooit zal Heero van mij zijn. _

_Als Erwin nou eens zou ophouden over dat hij van mij houdt, zou ik kunnen scheiden. _

_Maar goed, verder over mijn handtekening: Ik weet niet hoe ik mijn naam moet kiezen. Alleen Heero's achternaam, of ook die van mij erbij? Ik krijg dan wel een lange handtekening!_

_Gister keek hij naar me. Ik raakte er zo van in de ban dat ik mijn hoofd stootte aan het beeld van die Rooie! Ik zal het haar ooit betaald zetten dat ze Heero inpikte! _

_Wacht, ik heb nog een idee voor een handtekening:_

_Relena Yuy – Peacecraft!_

_Laat ik hem meteen even oefenen…_

**Een uur later (en tien blaadjes in haar roze schrift verder):**

_Daar ben ik weer. Ik weet nu echt niet meer welke handtekening ik moet kiezen! Ik ga het Heero even vragen…_

**Een half uur later:**

_We zijn het nog niet helemaal eens. We moeten de trouwdatum ook nog vaststellen. Hij zei dat we zouden trouwen als Pasen en Pinksteren op een dag vielen. Hopelijk is dat snel…_

_We moeten eerst nog van Erwin zien af te komen. Het is jammer dat er hier geen advocaten zijn. Misschien moet ik hem maar gewoon vermoorden. Ik duw hem van een klif en hoop dat hij niet kan zwemmen…_

**Weer twee uur later:**

_Helaas, hij kon wel zwemmen, maar de inktvis had hem te pakken voor hij aan land kon komen. Nu ben ik alsnog van hem af…_

_Nu nog hopen dat Pasen en Pinksteren snel op een dag vallen…_

_Liefs Relena Yuy – Peacecraft._

Als Relena haar dagboek dicht doet klinkt er in de verte door het open raam:

"AAAH! ROTWIJF! IK ZET HET JE BETAALD!"

**- POEF POEF POEF** - (Vogelveren vuurwerk)

Relena: " Yottem… We eten kipnuggets vanavond! Hopelijk is het Heero's favoriete eten!"

Ze staat op en loopt de kamer uit naar de troonzaal. Er staan een aantal wachten.

Relena: "Jullie moeten even wat kipnuggets voor me halen in het bos. Ik zag net vuurwerk. Dus ga ze halen, en durf niet terug te komen zonder! De inktvis lust anders vast nog wel nog een hapje."

De wachten zijn nu wel een beetje bang en rennen snel weg.

Relena vervolgt haar weg naar haar roze troon, met een roze kussentje, waar de jongens (inclusief haar broer) zitten vastgeketend met een roze ketting. (Het wordt nu toch wel een beetje eng met al dat roze!)

Ze gaat op de troon zitten en bekijkt de wassen beelden die in de troonzaal staan. Deze wassen beelden weerspiegelen haar vijanden. Ze heeft altijd een aantal reserves van deze beelden in een kamer naast de troonzaal, omdat ze wel eens agressief wordt (vast nog een reactie van die enge aap die haar ooit ontvoerde) en dan met een zwaard op de beelden inhakt. Je moest eens weten hoe vaak ze Dorothy heeft onthoofd.

Het is net stil in de troonzaal als er van buiten nog een keer een schreeuw klinkt.

"AAAAH! MIJN HAAR! IK KRIJG DAT KRENG NOG WEL!"

**- POEF POEF POEF** **-** (Weer vogelveren vuurwerk)

Relena: " Yottem… Nog meer kipnuggets! Heero, je lust toch wel kipnuggets?"

Heero: "Grr…"

Na een uur komen de wachten terug met een roze schaal met kipnuggets. Relena eet er een paar en besluit er dan maar een paar aan Heero te voeren.

Relena: "Heero… kijk eens…"

Heero geeft haar zijn befaamde 'blik des doods'. Relena verward zijn koude blik met er een van innige liefde (ja, ze is nou eenmaal psychisch…) en komt steeds dichterbij. Plotseling vertrekt Heero's boze gezicht in een neutrale uitdrukking. Relena pakt een nugget en steekt haar hand uit. Ze komt steeds dichterbij en dan…

**- HAP -**

Relena: "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUW!"

Heero gorgelt gauw met water en spuugt het uit. Duo en Wufei liggen in een deuk.

Relena bekijkt haar hand. Heero's tandafdrukken staan er nog in.

Relena krijgt plotseling sterren in haar ogen: "Oh Heero! Je hebt me gemarkeerd! Je houdt van me!"

Heero: "Echt niet!"

Alle jongens (inclusief haar broer) kruipen zo ver mogelijk, voor zover de ketting het toelaat, weg. Relena doet een vreugdedansje (de hamsterdans is te cool voor haar!) en gaat vervolgens met een gelukzalige uitdrukking op haar gezicht weer op haar troon zitten.

Er komt een wacht binnen, gevolgd door 's werelds lelijkste vrouwen.

Wacht: "Uwe hoogheid - uche uche -, uw nieuwe bedienden zijn gearriveerd."

Relena: "Oh. Dat is mooi. Laten we beginnen met het sollicitatiegesprek."

De wacht loopt mompelend weg. (hij zegt: " Alsof we dat hier nodig hebben, zo'n gesprek. Het is niet alsof je hier vrijwillig gaat werken!"

**Drie uur later:**

Relena: " Goed. Jullie gaan je nu verkleden. Daarna worden jullie rond geleid en gaan jullie aan het werk."

Bedienden: "Ja uwe hoogheid."

De bedienden verlaten de troonzaal en de wacht brengt hun naar de bedienden vertrekken.

En Kimberley en Marloes komen eindelijk in actie!

Zodra de bedienden de deur achter zich dicht hebben gedaan, slaan Kimberley en Marloes hen bewusteloos. Ze hebben de roze nonnenpakjes, die bedoelt waren voor de bedienden, al aan. Ze binden de bedienden vast en proppen hen in de ventilatieschacht. Ze wachten nog een kwartier en gaan dan naar Relena. Ze staat al te wachten voor de rondleiding.

Ze komen langs alle kamers, de eetzaal en ook de kamer met de nissen waar de jongens al in zijn opgesloten. Relena babbelt en gaat maar door en door…

**Aan het einde van de rondleiding:**

Relena: " We nemen nu nog even jullie vingerafdrukken en over een paar dagen een DNA monster voor de lasers."

Marloes met een vervormde stem: "Ja, uwe hoogheid. - uche uche –"

Relena laat een wacht komen met een scan apparaat. Ze neemt de vingerafdrukken van Kimberley en Marloes en stuurt ze dan op pad voor hun eerste taak. Ze moeten ervoor zorgen dat Relena's favoriete bishies er goed uitzien voor het diner.

Kimberley en Marloes moeten in een kamer wachten, terwijl de wachters één voor één de jongens bij hun brengen. Hun eerste slachtoffer is Wufei.

Marloes: "Hehehe…"

Kimberley: "Laten we hem in de gemaskerde Muchacho veranderen*."

Marloes: "Nee, dat gaat hij merken… we verzinnen wel iets anders."

Wufei wordt binnen gebracht en aan een stoel vastgeketend. Dan laten de wachters hun alleen. Arme Wufei, hehehe…

Marloes en Kimberley die tot die tijd met hun rug naar Wufei hadden gestaan draaien zich om met een duivelse grijns op hun gezicht.

Marloes: "Hallo Wu-wu!"

Wufei: "AAAAH!"

Er wordt op de deur geklopt. "Gaat alles goed daar binnen?"

Kimberley: "Ja.. eh… Hoort allemaal bij de behandeling. We harsen zijn wenkbrauwen…"

Wufei: "Wat doen jullie nou?"

Marloes: "Jou omtoveren voor het diner."

Wufei: "Ja, dag! Ik laat jullie echt niet aan me zitten!"

Kimberley: "Als je onze dekmantel niet wil verraden, kun je maar beter meewerken. Anders voer ik de Chinese Watertraditie op je uit!"

Wufei: "Ik ben erop getraind om die te doorstaan."

Kimberley: "Shit…"

Marloes gaat ondertussen aan de slag met de gel. Omdat er geen spiegel in de kamer is, kan Wufei ook niet zien wat ze met hem doet. Ze maakt twee knotjes op zijn hoofd, haar gegiechel in bedwang houdend.

Marloes: "Zo… Kijk eens aan."

Ze houd Wufei een spiegel voor. Zijn ogen worden groot en dan kijkt hij haar woest aan.

Wufei: "ONNA! IK ZAL JE!"

Marloes: "Houd je kop! Kun je niet eens tegen een grapje?"

Ze zet de spiegel weer terug en gaat weer aan de slag. Relena zou het waarschijnlijk wel merken dat er iets vreemds aan de hand was, als Wufei met twee knotjes aan het diner zou verschijnen. Ze doet zijn haar weer goed.

Daarna is Quatre aan de beurt. Er gebeurt niet veel, dus dat is ook niet boeiend om te beschrijven. Dan wordt Milliardo de kamer binnen. Hij herkent de meiden niet.

Kimberley begint aan zijn haar te prutsen en roept dan Marloes bij zich.

Kimberley: "Dit is echt heel ernstig!"

Marloes speelt het spelletje mee: "Wat je zegt!"

Milliardo: "Wat?"

Kimberley: "Alles… Alles moet eraf!"

Milliardo: "Wat?"

Marloes: "Je hebt hoofdluis!"

Milliardo: "NEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kimberley en Marloes tegelijk: "Geintje!"

Milliardo: "Hé, wacht… Ik ken jullie!"

Kimberley: "Ssst! Dit hoort allemaal bij ons briljante plan."

Milliardo: "Tuurlijk…" - ZWAAR sarcasme –

Trowa is ook niet boeiend om over te schrijven, behalve dat hij meedacht aan het plan van de meiden om de Bishies op het eiland te bevrijden. Hij wist hun te vertellen dat de laserbeveiliging in de kamer met de nissen uitgaat, zodra de kooien waar ze inzaten open gingen. Er zat waarschijnlijk een fout in het systeem, want de lasers zouden het moeten blijven doen.

Dan is Duo aan de beurt. Terwijl Kimberley zijn haar opnieuw vlecht, vertelt Duo dat hij tijdens een ontsnappingspoging ontdekte dat er ergens een crispy Treize aan een liaan hing te bungelen. De lasers moesten worden uitgeschakeld, maar hij had geen idee waar de controlekamer zich bevond, omdat hij die niet kon vinden.

Heero kon de meiden wel vertellen waar de controlekamer was. Hij had een keer een wacht bewusteloos geslagen en was er vandoor gegaan. Hij had zich in de ventilatieschacht verstopt en was er doorheen gekropen en uitgekomen bij de controle kamer. Hij had ook ontdekt dat Relena in het bezit was van de machine uit het hoofdkwartier van de niet zo heel erg geheime organisatie van Treize en dat ze daarmee de alle bishies naar het eiland had gehaald. Hij wist ook dat Relena een roze helikopter had die precies door het gat in het midden van de laserkoepel paste.

De jongens worden daarna naar het diner gebracht en Kimberley en Marloes gaan terug naar hun bediende vertrekken, waar ze hun avondmaal kregen. Ze controleerden even of de lelijke bedienden die Relena eigenlijk had ingehuurd nog bewusteloos zijn. De vrouwen zijn nog steeds knock-out en het ziet er naar uit dat ze dat voorlopig nog wel zullen blijven. Ze gaan vervolgens verder met hun plan. Over een paar dagen zullen ze de DNA scan krijgen, dus ze moeten eerst nog Relena een paar dagen tevreden houden (wat ze nogal wat rillingen bezorgt).

**- Eind hoofdstuk 6 -**

Kimberley: "Zo… Dat was een lang hoofdstuk!"

Marloes: "Ja zeg dat wel!"

Kimberley: "Goed… Mensen! Vergeet niet te reviewen! De contest is nog steeds open!"

Marloes: "Doe jij de vraagjes maar!"

Kimberley: " Goed:

Zal het ons lukken om de schijn op te houden bij Relena?

Zal het ons lukken om ons briljante plan uit te voeren?

En hoe zal het aflopen met de lelijke bedienden?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	7. Ontmaskerd!

Marloes: "Jaaaaa! Kimberley is back from hell!"

Kimberley: "Spanje zul je bedoelen…"

Marloes: "Whatever! Het komt op hetzelfde neer!"

Kimberley: "Dat is wel zo… twee weken les van die Duitser deed me zowat de das om… Maar goed! Laten we verder gaan met het verhaal!"

Marloes: "Binnenkort is Gundam Wing van mij! Ik ga naar Japan, ontvoer de maker en dwing hem om de rechten aan mij over te dragen! Muahahahaha!"

Kimberley: "Eh…"

**Hoofdstuk 7 - Ontmaskerd!**

Na een aantal dagen zwoegen voor Relena, hebben Kimberley en Marloes haar vertrouwen gewonnen. Hun DNA zit in het systeem en ze kunnen nu 's nachts door het roze paleis wandelen zonder dat er een alarm afgaat. De volgende stap is complete toegang tot alles in het paleis (inclusief de kooien van de jongens).

Op een avond als de meiden in bed liggen, ruikt Marloes een vreemde geur.

Marloes: "Kim?"

Kimberley: "Hmm?"

Marloes: "Ruik jij dat ook?"

Kimberley haalt een paar keer diep adem. "Nee…"

Marloes: "Zeg! Je hebt toch niet…"

Kimberley: "Natuurlijk niet! Hallo! Het zal wel wat in de koelkast zijn…"

Ze staat op en loopt naar de koelkast en opent die.

Kimberley: "Wat raar! Alles is vers… Nou ja, dan doen we wel een raam open."

Marloes: "Laat wel de tralies ervoor… Anders komen de dino's binnen!"

Een paar dagen geleden had Kimberley vergeten de tralies te laten zakken en Zillie (de getemde dino van een paar hoofdstukken terug) had een van zijn hoofden door het open raam naar binnen gestoken. Toen Kimberley wakker werd (ze ligt het dichts bij het raam), gilde ze de hele boel bij elkaar. Marloes moest een prop in haar mond duwen om haar stil te krijgen en te voorkomen Relena argwaan kreeg.

De meiden liggen weer in bed en gaan slapen.

**Laten we even kijken wat Marloes droomt:**

_Ze had in haar slaap een verschrikkelijke honger. Ze had al flink gegeten uit de koelkast in de slaapkamer, maar ze bleef honger houden. Ze ging daarom op weg naar de koelkast in de keuken van het paleis. Deze koelkast was enorm. Marloes keek ernaar als een kind naar het snoep kijkt in een snoepwinkel. Ze loopt naar de koelkast toe en trekt de deur open._

_Haar ogen worden rond als schoteltjes als ze ziet wat, of liever gezegd wie, zich in de koelkast bevind. Het is niemand minder dan Treize Kushrenada. Hij kijkt haar aan en dan kijk hij naar beneden. Marloes kijkt ook naar beneden en ziet opeens dat ze het Jasminepakje aanheeft (wat ze in de Animemachine 1 van Treize moest dragen)._

_Marloes: "Uh…"_

_Treize: "Ik zie je… DANS VOOR MIJ! DANS!"_

_Marloes: "AAAH!"_

_Ze rent de keuken uit en Treize achtervolgt haar. Ze rent zo hard als ze kan naar de bediende vertrekken, gaat de kamer binnen en klimt in bed. Ze verstopt zich onder de dekens._

**Ondertussen: **

Kimberley is wakker geworden van een schreeuw uit het bed naast haar. Ze gaat rechtop zitten en kijkt verbaasd naar haar nichtje die zich in haar slaap onder de dekens heeft verstopt.

Kimberley: "Loes?"

Ze krijgt geen antwoord.

**Marloes' haar droom gaat verder:**

_Marloes hoort de deur open gaan en ze gluurt over de rand van haar dekens naar de deur. Treize staat in de deuropening._

_Treize: "DANS! DANS! DANS!"_

_Marloes: "!"_

**Ondertussen: **

Kimberley besluit om haar nichtje maar wakker te maken en ze schud haar schouder.

Kimberley: "Loes! Wordt wakker!"

Marloes opent haar ogen. "Treize!"

Kimberley: "Wat?"

Marloes: "Treize in de koelkast!"

Kimberley: "Juist… Wat heb je nu weer voor vaags gedroomd?"

Marloes: "Treize zat in de koelkast! Ik zweer het je! En hij wilde dat ik voor hem danste."

Kimberley: "Vertel me eens wat nieuws!"

Marloes: "Wil je mee om te kijken of hij er niet echt in zit?"

Kimberley: "Treize is dood! Hij is op zijn minst al twee keer dood gegaan!"

Marloes: "Het zou me niets verbazen als hij dan weer voor een derde keer tot leven komt!"

Kimberley: "Goed… ik ga wel mee."

De meiden staan op en gaan de kamer uit. Ze lopen door de gang en door de kamer waar de jongens worden vastgehouden. Heero is wakker als de meiden de kamer binnenkomen.

Heero: "Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?"

Kimberley: "Marloes wil weten of Treize in de koelkast zit!"

Heero: "Treize?"

Marloes: "Ja!"

Kimberley: "Vraag maar niets!"

De meiden lopen de kamer door en komen in de keuken. Marloes doet het licht aan en stapt voorzichtig op de koelkast af. Ze doet de deur op en zucht opgelucht. Het enige wat zich in de koelkast bevindt is een schaal met kipnuggets. Ze doet de deur weer dicht. Plotseling ruikt ze een vage geur.

Kimberley: " Hé! Nu ruik ik het ook!"

Marloes kijkt de kamer rond en haar oog valt op het luchtrooster in het plafond. Er komt een groene walm uit.

Kimberley: "Wat is dat?"

Marloes: "Ik weet het niet."

Ze pakt een krat en gaat erop staan. Ze opent het rooster en de vreemde lucht wordt sterker.

Kimberley: "Iewl… het lijkt wel alsof er hier wat ligt te rotten!"

En dat brengt Marloes op een idee.

Marloes: "Oh-oh…"

Kimberley: "Wat?"

Marloes: "We plakken dit rooster af en dan gaan we terug naar onze kamer."

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Als de meiden weer door de kamer met de jongens lopen, is Heero nog steeds wakker.

Heero: "En zat Treize in de koelkast?"

Marloes: "Nee, Hee-bear. Maar ik heb nu geen tijd!"

Ze haasten zich terug naar hun kamer, zich er niet van bewust dat een wacht hun heeft gezien op zijn tochtje naar de wc. In hun kamer klimt Marloes op een stoel en trekt ze het luchtrooster open.

Marloes: "De bedienden zijn dood."

Kimberley: "Stonken zij zo?"

Marloes: "Jep! Laten we dit rooster ook maar afplakken. Morgen moeten we iets bedenken om de roosters in de rest de kamers te doen."

Kimberley: "Laten we Relena voorstellen om morgen alle kamers in het paleis schoon te maken."

Marloes: "Ja, goed idee."

Ze plakken het rooster af en gaan slapen.

De volgende dag wordt het idee aan Relena voorgesteld. Ze vind het een fantastisch idee en de meiden gaan aan de slag. Ze maken alle kamers schoon om de schijn op te houden en ondertussen plakken alle luchtroosters af. Marloes haar briljante meesterplan om van het eiland te ontsnappen begon nu aardig vorm te krijgen. Absolute geheimhouding is noodzakelijk, dus helaas, we kunnen je er niets over vertellen. Bij het schoonmaken van de kamer van Björn Borg vindt Kimberley een stel gasmaskers, die ze 's nachts naar de kamer met de nissen smokkelt. Ze deelt ze uit en houdt de overige twee voor haar en Marloes apart. En ja, dit is allemaal onderdeel van Marloes haar briljante meesterplan.

Na een paar dagen krijgen ze complete toegang tot alles in het paleis. Dit houdt ook in dat ze nu de tralies in de nissen kunnen openen. Het werd langzaamaan tijd, dacht Marloes. Het was tijd om te ontsnappen.

Helaas hadden de meiden niet doorgehad dat alles wat ze deden gevolgd werd door de geest van Erwin… oh wacht… nee, laten we maar iemand nemen die geloofwaardiger is! Ze werden gevolgd door een duister figuur in de schaduwen. (Kimberley: "Het is DARK!" Marloes: "Wacht! Hoe is hij ontsnapt?" Kimberley: "Ik heb geen idee!" * stopt hem weer terug in een kooitje *)

Nee, het is niet Dark. Het is dezelfde wacht die de meiden een paar dagen had gevolgd toen hij op weg was naar de wc. (Marloes: "Dat is geloofwaardig genoeg!" )

Op een avond besluiten de meiden dat het tijd is om te ontsnappen. Ze hebben zwarte pakken gestolen uit de kamer van Björn Borg en ze nemen hun gasmaskers mee. Ze gaan op weg naar de kamer met de nissen. Het licht gaat aan als de meiden de kamer binnenkomen, en ze lopen naar een controlepaneel toe. Marloes begint codes in te typen en houd haar wijsvinger tegen een lezer. De tralies gaan omhoog en de laserbeveiliging in de kamer gaat uit.

Marloes: "Alles loopt gesmeerd."

Kimberley: "Hebben jullie de gasmaskers?"

Wufei: "Waar hebben we ze eigenlijk voor nodig?"

Kimberley: "Ze zijn voor als het fout gaat."

Wufei: "Met jullie gaat het geheid fout!"

Marloes: "Pas op, Wu-wu!"

Wufei: "Noem me niet zo!"

Ze gaan op weg naar een deur die naar de uigang van het paleis leidt. Wufei steekt zijn hand uit naar de deurklink.

Marloes: "Niet doen! Er zit een…"

Te laat… Wufei trekt aan de deur, maar hij gaat niet open en meteen gaat er een oorverdovend alarm af.

Kimberley: "Stomme sukkel!"

Marloes: "Ben je ook altijd zo goed met je missies?"

Wufei: "…"

Plotseling gaat de deur aan de andere kant van de kamer open en rent Relena in haar verenkostuum de kamer binnen.

Iedereen: "Iewl…"

Duo: "Ze lijkt eigenlijk net op een roze versie van Pino!"

Quatre: "Kijk jij nog naar Sesamstraat?"

Duo: "Wufei kijkt toch ook nog naar Shin-Chan?"

Kimberley: "Maar Shin-Chan is cool, meneer Aarts niet!"

Duo: "…"

Relena begint zich nu wel genegeerd te voelen en ze schraapt haar keel. Een aantal wachters rennen de kamer binnen.

Relena: "Ik wist wel dat er hier iets niet klopte!"

Marloes: "Daar ben je anders wel aan de late kant mee!"

Relena: "Puh! Het gaat om het feit dat ik het wist! Maar nu heb ik jullie en zal ik jullie voeren aan de inktvis."

Kimberley begint een beetje groen te zien bij de gedachte aan de inktvis. Maar dan herinnert ze zich het meesterplan.

Kimberley: "Doe jullie gasmaskers op."

Marloes grijnst en haalt een klein zendertje te voor schijn. " Vergeet het maar, Verschrikkelijk roze monster! Wij gaan er vandoor."

Relena: "Dat had je gedacht! Wachters! Grijp ze!"

Marloes: "Het is tijd voor ons geheime wapen!"

Milliardo: "Het werd eens tijd!"

Marloes: "Aanschouw: Operatie Parfum!"

**- Eind hoofdstuk 7 - **

Kimberley: "Hoe kon Dark nou ontsnappen?"

Marloes: "Ik zal een andere kooi voor hem kopen. Hehehe… ons meesterplan, correctie, mijn meesterplan, is in werking gezet!"

Kimberley: " De vraagjes! Mag ik ze doen?"

Marloes: "Ga je gang!"

Kimberley: "Komen ze:

Wat is het geheime wapen en wat houd operatie parfum in?

Zullen we aan Relena en haar wachten kunnen ontsnappen?

En hoe zal het ons verder vergaan op Bishounen Island?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	8. Het einde van Relena

Kimberley: "Snelle updates alarm!"

Marloes: "Duh! Het verhaal moet ook snel af! Daarom hebben we ook besloten om Hiwatarilover tot de winnares van de contest uit te roepen. Ze was ook de enige die reviewde, dus andere mensen hebben lekker pech gehad!"

Kimberley: "Hiwatarilover, gefeliciteerd! Ik stuur je binnenkort even een mailtje over het derde verhaal!"

Marloes: "Eerst moeten we deze nog afmaken, dus laten we verder gaan."

Kimberley: "Juist. Gundam Wing zal noooooit van ons zijn, dus we kunnen ook niks claimen!"

**Hoofdstuk 8 - Het einde van Relena**

De wachten stormen op de groep af, zwaarden en speren in de aanslag. Relena staat als een bezeten op de achtergrond te joelen en met haar vuist in de lucht te zwaaien. De gedachte dat ze meiden bijna had, maakte haar een beetje gestoord.

Iedereen zet gauw de gastmasker op en Marloes drukt op het knopje op de zender. Het luchtrooster ontploft…

… en er gebeurt niks.

Kimberley door haar gasmasker heen: "Hoe kan dat nou? Waar is die groene walm?"

Wufei trekt zijn gasmasker af: "Ik zal je vertellen waarom het niet kan! Elk plan dat jullie bedenken mislukt!"

Zodra hij dat gezegd had, kwam de groene walm de kamer binnen via het kapotte luchtrooster. De wachten stoppen en kijken verbaasd naar de groene mist die langzaam op hun afkomt.

Relena: "GRIJP ZE!"

De wachten beginnen weer te rennen en gaan door de groene walm heen. Ondertussen heeft de groene walm ook de groep bereikt. Wufei, nog steeds zonder gasmasker, valt flauw van de smerige lucht. Hij ligt gestrekt op zijn rug, en zijn rechterbeen heeft een beetje last van stuiptrekkingen.

De wachten liggen ook te stuiptrekken op de grond en ook Relena moet eraan geloven.

Marloes schreeuwt: "ZILLIE!"

Milliardo: "Wat?"

Er klinkt een luid gebons en dan komt Zillie door de muur gedenderd. De groene walm gaat meteen naar buiten en is onschadelijk. De groep trekt de gasmaskers af en Heero en Trowa grijpen Wufei bij zijn armen.

Heero: "Laten we gaan!"

Marloes: "Gooi hem maar over Zillies rug."

Milliardo: "Dat beest heeft ook echt een naam!"

Marloes: "Tuurlijk! Hij is getemd!"

Trowa springt op de rug van de dino en hijst de bewusteloze Wufei op de rug van het dier. Daarna springt hij op de grond. De groep verlaat het roze paleis en zet koers naar het strand. Onderweg komt Wufei een beetje bij.

Wufei: "Huh? Waarom beweeg ik?"

Dan krijgt hij door waar hij zich bevind en begint hij te schreeuwen.

Wufei: "AAAH! ZET ME NEEEEEEER!"

Duo: "Niet zo schreeuwen! Ben jij nou een vent?"

Wufei: "…"

Ze komen aan bij het strand. Marloes en Kimberley gaan voorop. Ze komen langs de kooi van Marik. Ze sluipen er zachtjes langs als ze zien dat Marik en Bakura voor het roze douchegordijn zitten. Ze zijn geld aan het tellen.

Wufei: "Waarom sluipen jullie?"

Kimberley en Marloes zuchten en Kimberley slaat zichzelf op haar voorhoofd.

Kimberley: "Moet hij nou alles verpesten?"

Marik en Bakura hadden Wufei gehoord en ze krijgen de meiden in het oog. Meteen kijken ze de meiden aan met een psychopathische blik in hun ogen.

Marloes: "Uh-oh…"

Bakura: "JIJ!"

Marloes, heel onschuldig: "Hoi… Leuk kapsel!"

Bakura's kapsel is komisch te noemen. Zijn haar is kort en zijn konijnenoortjes steken uit. Dat van Marik is al net zo erg. Het ziet eruit alsof hij met een heggenschaar is bewerkt.

Kimberley: "Heb je weer mensen laten betalen voor een bad?"

Marik: "Ik ben aan het sparen voor hair-extensions."

Kimberley: "Waar wou je die hier vandaan halen?"

Marik: "Wacht jij maar! Ik zet het je betaald."

Op dat moment komt Zillie door het struikgewas.

Bakura's ogen worden groot. Marik trekt wit weg. Allebei staan ze op en rennen ze schreeuwend weg.

Duo: "Juist…"

Trowa: "En dat moeten de meest erge mensen voorstellen?"

Kimberley: "In hun wereld zijn er geen dino's!"

Trowa: "Maar in de onze ook niet!"

Marloes: "In jullie wereld zijn mensen bang voor andere dingen…"

Trowa: "IK ben nergens bang voor!"

Marloes: "Wil je wedden?"

Trowa: "Om vijftig euro."

Marloes: "Deal!"

De groep vervolgd hun weg naar het strand en komen daar aan. Een grote groep Bishies verzameld zich om hen heen.

Yami: "Hebben jullie die über-bitch verslagen?"

Marloes: "Natuurlijk! Wat dacht je dan?"

Kimberley krijgt opeens iets in het oog: "Iewl! Wat… wie is dat?"

Ze wijst naar een aangebrand lijk dat aan een liaan hangt.

Milliardo: "Oh… dat is Treize. Ik had hem verteld dat er op een naburig eiland een theater was waar ze Phantom of the Opera uitvoerde. Hehehe… blijkbaar is zijn ontsnappingspoging misluk!"

Marloes: "Wat jammer…" - ZWAAR sarcasme -

Op dat moment klinkt er een woest gegil en komt Relena het strand op gestormd.

Relena: "ROOIE DAKDUIVEL! IK KRIJG JE WEL!"

Quatre: "Ze begint nu toch wel een beetje eng te worden!"

Heero: "Zit die gekte in de familie?"

Iedereen kijkt naar Milliardo.

Milliardo: "He! Kijk niet zo naar me. Ik ben echt niet gestoord!"

Heero: "Weet je het zeker?"

Milliardo: "Yuy! Ik daag je uit!"

Kimberley: "Kan dit later?"

Heero: "Ik vind het best."

Relena staat inmiddels zwaar hijgend voor de groep. Ze ziet nog een beetje bleek van het flauwvallen.

Relena: "MIJ KRIJG JE NIET KLEIN!"

Marloes: "Oh… wacht maar! ZILLIE! KILL AND ATTACK!"

De twee-koppige dino schiet op Relena af en grijpt haar met zijn tanden. Relena schreeuwt moord en brand. De Dino spuugt haar uit. Blijkbaar smaakt ze niet zo lekker. Relena blijft in het tuig van Zillie hangen en het schiet af. Ze vliegt weg.

Onderweg blijft het tuig aan een tak van een boom hangen. Relena schiet nog steeds verder en gaat door de laserstraal heen.

_**- POEF! -**_

De liaan komt weer terug en even later hangt een gecrispte Relena naast een gecrispte Treize te bungelen.

Kimberley: "Goh… wat mooi! Ik krijg er bijna tranen van in mijn ogen!"

Marloes: "Ik ook…"

Yami: "Kunnen we nu terug naar onze werelden?"

Kimberley: "Dan moeten we terug naar het paleis! Relena heeft zo'n machine."

Quatre: "Laten we dan gaan!"

Marloes: "Iedereen moet mee naar het paleis. Kan iemand Marik en Bakura halen… als ze nog durven te komen, tenminste."

Tristan rent de jungle in op zoek naar de twee psycho's en de rest gaat naar het paleis.

Marloes: "Eigelijk is het wel jammer dat ik haar zo makkelijk heb verslagen!"

Kimberley: "Huh?"

Marloes: "Ik had haar graag gemarteld! Muahaha!"

Kimberley: "Juist…"

Milliardo: "Zie je wel! Zij is gestoord, ik niet!"

Heero: "Pas op! Dat is mijn vriendin waar je het over hebt!"

Milliardo: "Soort zoekt soort!"

Heero: "Grrr…. Ik daag je uit!"

Milliardo: "Kan niet! Ik had jou eerst al uitgedaagd! En aangezien ik je toch in mootjes hak, heb je geen tweede kans!"

Heero: "Tss… die Talgeese is niks vergleken bij mijn Wing Zero!"

Milliardo: "Wil je wedden?"

Quatre: "Ophouden alsjeblieft! Ik krijg hoofdpijn van jullie!"

Ondertussen komen ze aan bij het roze paleis. Het is tijd om iedereen weer terug naar huis te sturen.

Marloes zoekt met behulp van Heero de controlekamer waar de machine staat. Als ze de kamer gevonden hebben, verdwijnt Heero.

Marloes: "Kim? Heb je Heero gezien?"

Kimberley: "Hij ging net naar buiten. Hij zal zo wel terug komen."

Marloes: "Nou ja… Laten we maar beginnen. Wie wil er het eerste terug naar huis?"

**- Eind hoofdstuk 8 -**

Marloes: "MUAHAHAHA! Yeah! Eindelijk geen Relena meer!"

Kimberley: "Hihi… ja, het mocht eens tijd worden!"

Marloes: "Nog een hoofdstuk en een epiloog te gaan. Kim, de vraagjes!"

Kimberley: "Oke!

Wie zal er het eerst naar huis gaan?

Waar is Heero naar toe gegaan?

Hoe zal het verder aflopen?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"


	9. De ontsnapping

Marloes: "Hamtaro! Kleine beestjes, grote avonturen! Lalala…"

Kimberley: "Gaat alles wel goed met je?"

Marloes: "Natuurlijk! Alles is prima! Jij bent toch degene die hysterisch is?"

Kimberley: "Daar heb ik een goede reden voor! Morgen komt er een nieuw Linkin Park liedje uit!"

Marloes: "En daar draai jij dus van door!"

Kimberley: "Robbles, Robbles, Robbles! Hmm… die goddelijke armen… En dan… als hij begint te drummen… die man wil je gewoon ontvoeren…"

Marloes: "Kimberley is weer op haar roze wolk, dus laat ik maar beginnen!"

**Hoofdstuk 9 - De ontsnapping**

Marloes heeft het nog niet gezegd, of Marik en Bakura komen binnengestormd. Snel begint ze de coördinaten voor de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld in te typen, want ze wil niet dat Marik en Bakura nog een gestoorde wraakactie ondernemen. Het zwarte gat ontstaat en ze grijnst.

Marloes: "De bishies van Yu-Gi-Oh kunnen naar huis!"

Bakura en Marik rennen woest schreeuwend op het gat af en ze verdwijnen er in. Ze horen Marik nog iets roepen over hair extensions en daarna zijn ze verdwenen. De andere Bishies volgen op een langzamer tempo. Daarna sluit het zwarte gat zich weer.

Om de beurt stuurt Marloes groepen bishies terug naar hun wereld. Als de laatste zijn vertrokken, is Heero nog niet terug.

Duo: "Ik begin me nu toch wel af te vragen waar hij blijft!"

Plotseling komt Heero de kamer binnen. Hij kijkt emotieloos de kamer rond en lijkt niemand in de kamer te herkennen. Dan komt er opeens nog iemand de kamer binnen.

Duo: "Uh…"

Kimberley: "Zie ik nou dubbel?"

Marloes: "Huh?"

Trowa, Quatre en Wufei kijken ook verbaasd naar de tweede Duo die net de kamer is binnengewandeld. Dan komt er nog een Heero binnen, gevolgd door nog een Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo en zelfs een Treize.

Marloes: "AAAAH! Hij komt vast uit de koelkast!"

"Nee," zegt de tweede Heero, "Dit zijn robots die ons gaan vervangen in deze wereld.

Er komt nog iemand binnen. Het is Relena.

Kimberley: "Is zij ook een robot?"

Heero: "Ja, maar ze is zo afgestemd dat ze na een minuut in de buurt te zijn geweest van mijn robot, compleet doordraait en wegrent."

Marloes: "Aha… Hebben we eigenlijk wel plek voor zoveel gasten? We wonen maar in een klein flatje!"

Quatre: "Als ik nou eens al mijn geld van de bank opneem… dan kunnen we toch een groter huis kopen?"

Duo trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op: "Bedoel je **AL** je geld?"

Quatre: "Ja."

Duo: "En die robots dan? Die moeten toch ook leven?"

Heero: "Die robots leven op stroom, baka. Ze hoeven geen eten te kopen."

Quatre: "En de rest van mijn familie is zo rijk, dat er binnen een jaar weer net zoveel geld op de rekeningen staat."

Marloes: "Hoeveel rekeningen heb je eigenlijk?"

Quatre staat even bedenkelijk te kijken en glimlacht dan: "Vijf en twintig!"

Trowa: "Waar zitten die banken eigenlijk?"

Quatre alsof het de gewoonste zaak op de wereld is: "Een paar op aarde en de rest in de koloniën."

Duo: "Ben je gek? Dan zijn we dagen bezig!"

Quatre: "Als ik nou machtigingen uitschrijf… kunnen we ons opsplitsen in teams en dan de bankrekeningen leeghalen."

Marloes: "Goed idee."

Met de roze helikopter verlaten ze het eiland. De robots worden tijdens de terugvlucht even bij de Titanic 2 afgezet en daarna gaan ze verder naar een van Quatres huizen op aarde. Vandaar uit schrijft hij vijfentwintig machtigingen en er worden teams gemaakt. Marloes en Heero en Kimberley en Duo gaan de koloniën af.

Kimberley: "Jeej! Een ruimtereis!"

Duo: "Jij bent natuurlijk nooit van de aarde afgeweest hè?"

Kimberley: "Alleen in mijn dromen…"

Duo: "Juist…"

De volgende dag gaan de teams erop uit om geld van de banken te halen, Kimberley, Duo, Marloes en Heero boarden een shuttle en ze gaan op weg. De eerste dag halen ze koffers met geld bij drie banken. De tweede dag moeten ze nog vier banken doen. Als ze op de derde dag bij de tweede bank zijn, gaat het mis.

De vrouw achter de balie herkent Duo van de ene keer dat hij opgepakt werd door OZ en op de televisie kwam, als ze hem de koffer met geld wil geven. Ze belt de security. Duo gaat er gauw met de koffer vandoor. De rest wacht bij de shuttle, als Duo voor zijn leven rent, achtervolgd door schietgrage beveiligers.

Duo: "Wegwezen hier!"

Hij springt de shuttle in. De beveiligers kapen een shuttle en achtervolgen de shuttle van de vier. Duo neemt de besturing over van Heero terwijl hij kwaadaardig kakelt.

Duo: "Hehehe.."

Handig ontwijkt hij de beschietingen van de beveiligers.

Duo: "How is this for some shuttle manoeuvring?"

Heero (heel droog): "Val vooral niet in herhaling!"

Marloes kijkt Kimberley droog aan: "En daar zit jij mee opgescheept?"

Kimberley: "Oh, maak je niet druk. Ik weet wel iets wat hem rustig houdt."

Marloes begrijpt de subtiele hint. "Aha…"

Heero draait zich om en kijkt de meiden raar aan. Marloes grijnst naar hem en tot haar verbazing moet Heero blozen.

Kimberley stoot haar nichtje aan: "Zag jij wat ik zag?"

Marloes is ook een beetje verbaasd. Werd Heero verlegen van…?

De shuttle van de beveiligers raakt na een uur zonder brandstof en stort neer op de maan. (Kimberley: "Die heeft niet zoveel zwaarte kracht, maar toch…" Marloes: "Bij ons kan alles! Heero bloost zelfs!" Kimberley: "Wees er maar trots op!")

Duo zet de shuttle op de automatische piloot als ze terug richting aarde vliegen. Daarna draait hij zich om. Kimberley zit hem aan te grijnzen. Heero schudt zijn hoofd. Blijkbaar is de gedachte van Duo en … een beetje te veel voor hem. Marloes trekt een wenkbrauw op.

Kimberley: "Wanneer zijn we terug op aarde?"

Duo: "Over een paar uur."

Kimberley: "Wat kunnen we doen in een paar uur?"

Heero wordt lijkbleek.

Marloes sist in haar nichtjes oor: "Zit Heero niet te pesten. Hij is lijkbleek!"

Kimberley grijnst: "Hij is zo'n gemakkelijk doelwit, hehehe…"

Marloes: "Laten we een film kijken!"

Duo: "Saw vijf!"

Kimberley: "Ieuw… echt niet!"

Marloes: "Uh… de laaste keer dat ik zoiets keek, viel Kimberley flauw in de kamer ernaast."

Heero: "Het is toch niet echt?"

Kimberley: "Het lijkt wel echt, het is smerig en ik werd er niet goed van!"

Marloes: "Laten we Lord of the Rings kijken!"

Kimberley: "Orli? Dat is een stuk beter!"

Duo trekt een pruillip. Heero grijnst.

Heero: "Jarloers?"

Duo: "Pff…"

Marloes: "Oeh… Orli met blauwe ogen…"

Heero kijkt nijdig en dit keer grijnst Duo.

Duo: "Jarloers?"

Heero: "Houd je kop!"

Duo en Heero besluiten dat Lord of the Rings geen goede film is. Duo rommelt in een kastje met DVD's en trekt Evita eruit.

Heero: "Oh nee… echt niet!"

Kimberley: "Jaaa! Die wil ik zien… hehehe… Weet je dat Marloes huilt bij deze film?"

Marloes: "Echt niet! Jij huilt!"

Kimberley: "We moesten allebei huilen!"

Duo stopt de DVD in de DVD speler. Na een paar uur, als de film tot zijn einde loopt, zitten Kimberley en Marloes als kleine kinderen in een zakdoek te snotteren, Heero kijkt verveeld en Duo is in slaap gevallen.

Kimberley: "Het is zo mooooi - snik -"

Marloes: "Jaa…"

De film is afgelopen en Heero staat op om te kijken hoe lang het nog duurt voor de shuttle aankomt op aarde.

Heero: "Nog twee minuten en dan gaan we door de dampkring heen."

Duo: "Wat… huh?"

Heero: "Wakker worden, Baka! We gaan landen."

Na een half uur staan ze naast de shuttle. Heero doet het laadruim open. De koffers en zakken met geld komen spontaan naar buiten gezet. Heero wordt bedolven onder het geld. Zijn arm steekt nog uit de berg. Marloes trekt hem eruit. Hij grijnst haar schaapachtig aan.

Ze moet giechelen: "Ik wist niet dat je zo onhandig kon zijn."

Heero: "Ik ben niet onhandig!"

Marloes: "Sure…"

De anderen zijn ook al terug en hebben ook koffers en zakken met geld bij zich. De berg wordt steeds groter. Dan besluiten ze dat het tijd is om weg te gaan. Ze nemen een andere helikopter (Milliardo weigerde pertinent om in een roze helikopter te stappen.) en gaan naar het eiland. Daar aangekomen laden ze al het geld uit.

Marloes zet de machine weer aan. Zodra het gat zich opent, beginnen Wufei en Duo de koffers en zakken geld door het gat te gooien. Kimberley rent nog gauw naar de bediendevertrekken om de zak met geld die ze van Marik had gestolen te halen. Op de terugweg komt ze langs Relena's kamer. De deur staat open en ze ziet op de kaptafel een juwelendoos staat. Die neemt ze ook mee.

Als ze terugkomt, is al het geld al door het gat gegaan en Milliardo loopt er nu als eerste doorheen. Wufei, Quatre en Trowa volgen. Heero grijpt Marloes haar hand en trekt haar mee door het gat. Kimberley gooit gauw de juwelen doos een de zak met geld door het gat. Duo tilt haar op en rent met haar door het gat.

Even later staat iedereen in het appartement van Kimberley en Marloes.

Wufei staast Kimberley kwaad aan te kijken.

Kimberley: "Wat is er met jou?"

Wufei: "Je smeet die juwelen doos tegen mijn hoofd aan!"

Marloes: "En ik kreeg die zak met geld tegen mijn hoofd! Waarom heb je die juwelendoos eigenlijk meegenomen?"

Kimberley: "We kunnen ze verkopen op e-bay?"

Milliardo: "Ik dacht het niet! Die juwelen zijn familiestukken. Kroonjuwelen! Die verkoop je niet!"

Kimberley: "Maar… ze zijn van Relena!"

Milliardo: "Ze zijn van mij! Ik ben ouder en ik erf alles!"

Marloes rolt met haar ogen: "Alsof jij met een ketting voor een vrouw gaat rondlopen!"

Milliardo: "Mijn moeder heeft ze ook gedragen. Ze worden niet verkocht!"

Kimberley: "Aw…"

Ze kijken het appartement rond. Overal ligt geld. De koffers waren door het magnetische veld die het zwarte gat veroorzaakte open gesprongen. Het hele huis was bedolven onder een halve meter biljetten en munten.

Marloes: "Wow… ik voel me net Dagobert Duck!"

Kimberley's oog valt op een tas die op het kastje staat.

Kimberley: "Uh-oh…"

Marloes: "Wat?"

Kimberley wijst op de tas: "Incarnita."

Marloes: "Ow…"

Kimberley: "Inca? Zit je hier ergens?"

Onder het geld vandaan komt een nauwelijks hoorbaar gemompel.

Kimberley begint te graven en algauw trekt ze haar zusje naar boven. Incarnita hapt naar adem en gaat zitten. Dan krijgt ze de rest in het oog.

Incarnita: "Wat doen zij hier?"

Marloes: "Ze wonen nu hier."

Incarnita: "Waar wil je ze laten?"

Marloes: "Met **AL** dit geld, gaan we een nieuw huis kopen!"

Op dat moment komt er een hamster in een balletje voorbij gerold over de laag geld.

"AAAAH!"

Iedereen kijkt verbaast naar Trowa die op de tafel staat.

Marloes: "Ben jij bang voor hamsters?"

Trowa: "Hij is zo pluizig…"

Marloes: "Vijftig euro!"

Trowa: "Raap maar op van de vloer!"

Marloes: "Dat is Quatre's geld. Ik wil van jou vijftig euro!"

Trowa: "Shit…"

Marloes: "Muahahaha! Ik win, Circusboy!"

Trowa: "Grr…"

Heero grijnst: "Ze houdt je aan je woord, Trowa."

Trowa: "En daar zit ik voorlopig mee opgescheept."

Hij trekt zijn portemonnee uit zijn zak en haalt er vijftig euro uit. Marloes neemt het geld met een grote grijns in ontvangst.

Kimberley: "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?"

Incarnita: "Jullie waren weer eens weg… en de huur werd weer eens niet betaald… en ik ga echt niet nog een keer een citybox huren!"

Kimberley: "Wow… en je bent ons niet eens achterna gekomen?"

Incarnita: "Ik was bang voor enge wenkbrauwen…"

Kimberley: "Aah… Maar goed. Ik heb nu alsnog mijn PERFECTE Duo. Ne ne ne ne ne!"

Ze steekt haar tong uit naar haar zusje. Incarnita had immers beweerd dat geen enkele jongen perfect was (zie Animemachine 1).

Incarnita rolt met haar ogen: "Echt… wees er blij mee!"

**- Eind hoofdstuk 9 -**

Marloes: "Wow… het is echt bijna af!"

Kimberley: "Alleen nog de epiloog!"

Marloes: "De vraagjes:

Waar zullen we een huis kopen?

Waar gaan we **AL** dat geld laten?

En hoe loopt het verder met ons af?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 2!"

Kimberley: "Goed ik ga weer terug naar mijn roze wolk! Doei!"

Marloes: "Oh god…"

Kimberley: "Robbles, Robbles, Robbles…"


	10. Eind goed al goed?

Kimberley: "Ik ben terug van mijn roze wolk!"

Marloes: "Je zit er iedere dag op!"

Kimberley: "Hehe… ik heb een dagelijks Linkin Park momentje."

Marloes: "Oké…"

Kimberley: "Laten we verder gaan met de epiloog."

**Epiloog - Eind goed al goed?**

Kimberley en Marloes lopen door de PC Hooftstraat. Ze gaan even op een terrasje zitten om wat te drinken. Marloes legt haar prada-tas op de stoel naast haar. Kimberley doet hetzelfde met haar Chaneltas. Die berg met geld van Quatre heeft ze goed gedaan. Hij was ook erg goed in beleggen, waardoor hun vermogen met de dag stijgt (ondanks de kredietcrisis).

Kimberley: "Waneer ga je het Heero vertellen?"

Marloes: "Ik heb geen idee. Misschien vanavond."

Kimberley: "Als Wufei eindelijk op date gaat."

Marloes: "Ik wil niet dat hij het verstoord. Waneer ga jij het Duo vertellen?"

Kimberley speelt met haar trouwring en glimlacht dromerig. "Vanavond…"

Marloes: "Hmm…"

Thuis gekomen laden ze hun aankopen uit. Na het eten gaat Kimberley douchen. Ze laat een kleine hint achter voor Duo.

Als ze even later uit de douche stapt hoort ze een luide bons.

Kimberley: "Duo?"

Ze slaat haar handdoek om zich heen en loopt de kamer binnen. Duo ligt gestrekt op de vloer met in zijn handen de hint.

Kimberley: "Duo?"

Duo: "Hmm?"

Kimberley: "Gaat het wel?"

Duo gaat rechtop zitten en houdt de hint omhoog: "Wat zijn dit?"

Kimberley: "Nou… dit zijn schoentjes."

Duo: "Nee duh… Dit zijn kinderschoentjes. Voor een baby! Wij hebben helemaal geen baby!"

Kimberley bloost: "Nog niet…"

Duo's ogen worden groot: "Bedoel je dat…"

Kimberley: "Uhuh…"

En Duo valt weer flauw.

Kimberley kleedt zich aan en verlaat de kamer. Ze besluit Duo maar even wat tijd te geven om het nieuws te verwerken.

**Even over naar Marloes:**

Marloes had zich al gedoucht voor het eten en is op haar kamer haar aankopen aan het uitpakken. Heero zit op het bed een boek te lezen. Marloes geeft hem een tas.

Marloes: "Kun je deze even uitpakken?"

Heero maakt de tas open en haalt er twee kleine schoentjes uit.

Heero: "Wat zijn dit?"

Marloes: "Dat zie je toch?"

Heero: "Maar…"

Marloes: "Ja?"

Heero's ogen worden groot: "Oh… Hoe? Wat? Wanneer?"

Marloes: "Nou zoals het altijd gaat en wanneer? Op onze vakantie op de Maagden eilanden, denk ik."

Heero: "Oh…"

Hij ziet een beetje bleek.

Marloes: "Gaat het wel?"

Heero: "Ja… ik denk het wel."

Marloes glimlacht en geeft hem een kus. Op dat moment horen ze een luide bons.

Marloes: "Ik eh… ga even kijken hoe het met Kim is."

Heero kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan.

Marloes: "Ze heeft ook schoentjes gekocht."

Ze verlaat de kamer en heeft niet door dat Heero lijkbleek op het bed zit. Kinderen! Duo! Kinderen van Duo! De wereld vergaat!

En Heero zakt in elkaar op het bed.

Marloes en Kimberley treffen elkaar in de woonkamer. Kimberley heeft een grote bak Ben en Jerry's en ze gaan op weg naar hun Animekamer, want ook in deze ENORME villa, hebben ze er een.

Kimberley: "Hoe vatte Heero het op?"

Marloes: "Wel goed geloof ik."

Kimberley: "Duo viel twee keer flauw."

Marloes: "Dat hoorde ik, ja."

Ze kijken Yu-Gi-Oh. Als Kaiba bezig is met een duel, komt Thea opeens aanlopen. Ze draagt een roze jurkje. Kaiba rent plotseling gillend weg.

Marloes: "Dat is vreemd!"

Marik komt in beeld. Zijn haar ziet er raar uit.

Kimberley: "Het waren zeker goedkope hair extensions."

Marik begint psychopathisch achter Thea aan te rennen.

Marik: "Weg met dat roze!"

Bakura rent opeens ook achter Thea aan.

Kimberley: "Denk jij dat de tijd op het eiland hun misschien zo laat doen?"

Marloes: "Misschien… maar, dit is niet goed! Ze verpesten de hele verhaallijn!"

Kimberley: "Er zit maar een ding op…"

Ze pakt haar mobieltje en zoekt in haar menu naar een nummer. Ze belt.

"_Dit is de voicemail van Vie. Ik ben er even niet. Laat een berichtje achter en ik bel je terug." _

Kimberley spreekt een bericht in en de meiden gaan naar de woonkamer. Duo en Heero zitten op de bank. Kimberley gaat bij Duo op schoot zitten en kust hem.

Kimberley: "Ben je een beetje bijgekomen?"

Duo: "Ja hoor."

Heero staat op en trekt Marloes met zich mee de gang op.

Heero: "Zij krijgen ook een kind. Weet je wat de genen van Duo met zo'n baby doen? Totale vernietiging!"

Marloes: "Stel je niet zo aan! Het zal vast meevallen."

Heero: "Is het een kind, of een tweeling?"

Marloes: "De onze of het hunne? Geen idee. We moeten allebei nog een echo laten maken."

Heero: "Oh…"

Marloes haar mobieltje gaat over.

Marloes neemt op: "Hallo?"

"_Hoi, met Vie…" _

Op dat moment komt Wufei thuis van zijn date. Duo springt enthousiast op en rent naar de Chinese man toe.

Duo: "Raad eens wat ik wordt?"

Wufei: "Een clown bij het circus?"

Duo: "Nee! Ik wordt vader."

Wufei: "Ik heb je geloof ik niet goed verstaan…"

Duo: "Kimberley is zwanger!"

Wufei's ogen worden groot.

Marloes komt de kamer weer binnen gevolgd door Heero.

Kimberley: "Nou, hij neemt het best goed op."

Duo: "Weet je dat Marloes ook zwanger is?"

Wufei trekt lijkwit weg.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**- Einde -**

Kimberley: "Klaar!"

Marloes: "Jeej!"

Kimberley: "Goed… nog wat vraagjes voor het volgende deel!"

Marloes:

Wie is Vie en wat zal haar rol zijn in het volgende deel?

Hoe zullen de andere reageren als ze horen dat Kim en ik zwanger zijn?

En wat is er aan de hand in de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 3!"

Kimberley: "Tot het volgende verhaal!"


End file.
